Pervert Sunbae
by Shiyon61
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa biasa dan lugu bertemu dengan sunbaenya Park Chanyeol seorang namja yang sangat pervert, apa yang terjadi? Summary gagal *plak*, just read./ CHANBAEK, YAOI, BOYXBOY./ RnR gomawooo
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Pervert Sunbae

Karakter: Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Rated: T (untuk bab Suami)

Peringatan: Boy x Boy / Yaoi / BL; DLDR

a/n : Ini ff buatan 2 makhluk ; Shiyon61 (yang punya acc ini) dan SunGie (yang lagi nulis a/n)

.

Bab 1

.

.

Selamat Membaca ~

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol. Dia merasa hidupnya sempurna sampai dia harus meninggalkan kekasih-kekasihnya yang indah dan harus duduk di kursi tunggu kereta bawah tanah. Kekasih? Bukan kekasih tapi kekasih-kekasih. Itu ada banyak : Lamborghini, Audi, Jaguar, tapi yang paling dia cintai adalah Lana. Tunggu sebentar! Lamborghini, Audi, dan Jaguar itu seperti merk mobil, jadi Lana? Merk mobil apa itu? Chanyeol memang cukup gila untuk memberi nama pada sebuah mobil Ferrari merah-nya "Lana".

Meskipun sebenarnya Lana yang menyebabkannya duduk di kursi tunggu mobil tapi Chanyeol tidak akan sanggup menyalahkan Lana. Harusnya kemarin ia tak melupakan taruhannya dengan teman-temannya. Jika ia tak membawa Lana dia pasti akan menang seperti biasa tapi ia tak pernah tega membawa Lana dengan kecepatan diatas 80km per sekon. Bayangkan saja balapan mobil dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

"Chanyeol-ah ~" Seorang gadis mengambil tempat di sebelah Chanyeol. Tiga orang gadis lain mengikuti.

Astaga! Kenapa orang-orang ini masih mengikutinya? Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesal menjadi keren-kaya-tampan-mempesona tapi orang-orang gila ini selalu mengikutinya dan itu membuatnya risih. Tidak nyaman sekali. Sialnya lagi, sekarang dia tidak punya kekasih-kekasihnya untuk membawanya kabur. Andai saja tiba-tiba Lana datang menjemputnya. Andai saja, tapi kan itu tidak mungkin.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau haus? Aku punya soda dingin untukmu!" gadis itu menyerahkan sekaleng soda dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tersenyum malu-malu. Memuakkan.

Ia berdiri. Memang Chanyeol menerima soda itu tapi hanya untuk dia berikan kepada seorang siswa Hansan SHS (sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol) yang berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol melempar sodanya setelah laki-laki itu menoleh. "Dari orang-orang itu!" katanya sambil memberi isyarat kebelakang dengan kepalanya. Setelahnya dia masuk ke dalam kereta yang sudah berhenti.

Kereta nampak ramai. Laki-laki tinggi bersegaram musim panas itu meraih pegangan terdekat. Beberapa detik kemudian orang-orang itu datang lagi. Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras, menarik napas dalam selaras dengan matanya yang terpejam sesaat. Memangnya mereka tidak ada urusan lain apa?

Gadis yang memberikan soda padanya terus mengatakan ini itu, seolah dia adalah pacarnya yang sedang dihianati. Chanyeol baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum seseorang mendahuluinya. "Permisi!"

Chanyeol dan orang-orang itu menoleh. Itu laki-laki yang diberi soda oleh Chanyeol. "Ini!" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kaleng soda pada Chanyeol. "Aku berterimakasih tapi mereka memberikan ini padamu bukan padaku!" Chanyeol diam. Apa orang ini menolak pemberiannya? Laki-laki itu kemudian meraih tangan kiri Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan kaleng itu disana lalu berjalan kearah satu pegangan kereta yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Menarik!"

Malamnya Chanyeol membawa Lana (ingat! Itu mobil Ferarri!) menuju Berry café, milik ibu Kai. Dia datang yang paling akhir bersama wajah tidak bersahabatnya. Kai, Kris, dan si kurang ajar Sehun telah duduk manis di tempat biasa, di sudut cafe berdekatan dengan jendela. Chanyeol sengaja beputar-putar sebentar untuk melepas rindu dengan Lana. Baiklah dia terlalu hiperbolic.

"Hey, dude! Kau nampak tidak baik!" kata Kai sambil menaikan satu sudut bibirnya. "Apa kau menyukai naik keretamu hari ini?"

"Tentu saja naik mobil adalah pengalaman yang sangat hebat!" Chanyeol menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi.

"Jadi, apa pengalaman hebat seperti apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Kai kemudian beralih pada gelas americano-nya.

"Tunggu," sela Kris, "maksudnya cocok atau 'hebat'?" Ia mengeringai.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau pikir aku ahjussi mesum yang suka melakukan sexual harassment di kereta?"

"Kau kan memang mesum!"

"Kita!" ralat Chanyeol.

"Oh, baiklah!" Kris tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu.

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh segelas latte pesanan Chanyeol sebelum dia duduk tadi. Setelahnya Chanyeol mulai bercerita mengeluhkan empat orang yang biasanya mengikutinya di sekolah kini juga mengikutinya naik kereta. Memberinya sekaleng soda yang malah dia berikan pada orang lain. Dia memang tidak mengaharpakan solusi dari teman-temannya ini, sudah tahu kalau mereka pasti akan menertawakannya. Mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol harus tetap sabar sampai 13 hari kedepan. Benar-benar tidak membantu. Tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol tahu bahwa teman-temannya memang _jahat_ dan dia menyukai hal itu.

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol mengingat sebentar. "Oh, ya, orang yang ku beri soda itu kemudian mengembalikan padaku, kalian tahu? Rasanya ini pertama kalinya seseorang menolak pemberianku!"

"Kau tertarik padanya?" Sehun bertanya ragu-ragu.

Kau pikir drama Suami?

"Siapa tahu saja!"

"Itu cukup menarik dia menolak tapi aku tidak tertarik padanya!"

Di pagi hari yang cerah tampak seorang namja manis sedang mengejar namja bermata bulat sambil membawa sebelah sepatu di tangan kanannya.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo berhenti kau!" teriak Baekhyun -namja manis- sambil terus mengejar temannya.

"Kerjar aku kalau bisa Byunbaek!" ucap Kyungsoo -namja bermata bulat- sambil terus berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

* FLASH KEMBALI *

Seorang namja manis bername tag Byun Baekhyun sedang barjalan santai sambil bersenandung di koridor Hansan SHS menuju kelasnya X-C

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyuuuunnnn ~" teriak seorang namja bermata bulat bername tag Do Kyungsoo kepada sahabat baiknya.

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu berasal. Baekhyun melihat sahabatnya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kyungsoo-ah~" balas Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Hai Baek, apa ada hal menyenangkan hari ini? Wajahmu terlihat sangat gembira?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Lihat Kyung kemarin Lay hyung membelikanku sepatu baru ini, bukankan ini sepatu yang cantik Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar.

Kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan hal yang disukai sahabatnya ini yang terkesan sangat keyeoja-yeojaan (?) Itu.

"Sepatu itu memang cantik Baek, tapi wajahmu lebih cantik!" goda Kyungsoo dengan wajah pervertnya.

"Ya! Aku ini namja Kyung, aku tampan bukan cantik!" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Kau adalah namja cantik Baek, bahkan yeoja di sekolah kita tidak ada yang secantik kau!" goda Kyungsoo semakin menggila setelah melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan sepatu baruku ini ketika kau terus mengatakan kalau aku cantik Kyung!" ancam Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"Tenang, Baek! Tenang!" sela Kyungsoo, "lihat ada kupu-kupu!" Jarinya terangkat menuju kupu-kupu dominan coklat yang seperti menempel di sebauh mobil hitam dekat mereka.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Apalagi? Tentu saja dia cantik sepertimu!" jawab Kyungsoo riang gembira. Tidak peduli jika Baekhyun benar-benar akan menyematkan sepatunya di bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

"Baek kau memang cantik!~" lanjut Kyungsoo benar-benar tak memperdulikan ancaman dari sahabatnya itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku Kyung kau sudah membuatku murka!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melepas sebelah sepatunya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun tidak main-main dengan perkataannya langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun sambil tertawa menyusuri koridor sekolahnya.

"Ya! Berhenti kau Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara 3 oktafnya.

* END FLASH KEMBALI *

Kyungsoo terus berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun sampai area parkir, hingga tiba-tiba dia berhenti tepat di depan para penguasa sekolah dengan wajah kagetnya. Baekhyun yang terus berlari mengejar Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti berlari karena sialnya kaki-kaki Baekhyun tidak dapat menuruti perintah dari otaknya. Dan lebih sialnya lagi kaki Baekhyun menginjak salah satu tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat dengan benar sehingga menimbulkan sebuah bencana.

NO

Baekhyun terjungkal dengan melayangkan (?) sebelah sepatu yang ia bawa tadi, dan sialnya sepatu miliknya itu mendarat manis di atas kap mobil Ferrari merah yang terparkir manis di depannya. Pemilik mobil Ferrari itu membelalakan matanya saat melihat sebuah sepatu mendarat manis di atas kap mobil kesayangannya. Sedangkan Do Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi andalannya 0_0

"Ya! Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Lana-Ku?" teriak namja salah satu penguasa sekolah dengan suara bassnya.

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan menundukkan wajahnya sedalam dalamnya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Ya! Beraninya kau membuat Lana-Ku menjadi kotor karna sepatu sialanmu itu!" geram Chanyeol -salah satu penguasa sekolah dan pemilik mobil itu- dengan berapi api (?)

Baekhyun tetap menunduk mendengarkan segala makian dan sumpah serapan yang di lontarkan Chanyeol kepadanya.

'Huh, kenapa orang ini berlebihan sekali, itu hanya sebuah sepatu, hanya perlu sedikit di bersihkan' batin Baekhyun.

"Ya! Angkat wajahmu bodoh!" geram Chanyeol ketika orang yang dari tadi dia maki hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan perlahan akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya "Mi-mi-mianhe!" ucap Baekhyun tergagap karena takut dengan suara bass namja di depannya.

Chanyeol tertegun saat namja manis di depannya mengangkat kepalanya, dia terpesona dengan wajah manis di depannya.

'Bukankah dia namja yang menolak soda pemberianku di mobil?' batin Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, mianhae, jongmal mianhae!" ucap Baekhyun terus menerus.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Chanyeol, dan dia mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

"Ba-Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun!" jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat Lana-Ku menjadi kotor Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol samabil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya

"Ber-bertanggung jawab?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bingung.

"Iya, kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama satu bulan penuh Byun Baekhyun!" jawab Chanyeol dan tak lupa di sertai evil smirk andalannya

"MWOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n : Ini aku lagi SunGie, sedikit cerita aja kenapa ini ff dibuat sama 2 orang segala. Awalnya Shiyon61 mau buat ff karena dia bingung buat permulaan akhirnya aku menawarkan diri buat bikin chap 1 tapi sama aja mandeg sampe adegan di café itu (puahaha...) terus dilanjutin sendiri sama dia. Faktanya kami satu kelas di kampus.

Oh, ya, Shiyon61 (+8: D) mengatakan angka itu? * Plain * mic * mickey mouse *

(kalau nggak ada tulisan setelah ini berarti dia Shiyon-L *lelah*)

a/n: *tangkep mic* hai~ Shiyon61 di siniiii~ *tebar dolar Suho* mian a/n nya banyak baget kayaknya ini, cuma mau bilang minta review aja soalnya masi author bau kencur ㅋㅋㅋ. Kalau respon bagus fast update deh~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Pervert Sunbae

Characters : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Rated : M (mulai mesum)

Warning : Boy x Boy/ Yaoi/ BL ; DLDR

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah yang tertekuk, dia masih merasa syok atas kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi. Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya merasa iba dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ha-hai, Baek!" sapa Kyungsoo dengan sedikit gugup.

"..." Baekhyun tak berniat untuk menjawab sapaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyunnn~ Byun Baekhyuuunn~" rengek Kyungsoo yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Apa?" jawab baekhyun dengan nada ketusnya.

"Baek aku minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi pagi, mianhae~" pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas kepada Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun tetap diam tak menanggapi omongan Kyungsoo.

"Baek aku tau itu salahku, aku mohon maafkan aku ne, jeballl~" ucap Kyungsoo dengan memasang puppy eyes miliknya.

"Kyung kau tau karna kau aku harus menjadi pembatu dari namja tiang listrik tadi selama satu bulan, SATU BULAN!" bentak Baekhyun kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku tau, Baek, maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu ne, jadi maafkan aku Baek nee~" ucap Kyungsoo dengan memasang wajah super polosnya.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dengan wajah polos sahabatnya itu pun akhirnya luluh dan memaafkan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi ingat kau harus membantuku mengerjakan semua tugasku selama aku menjadi pembantu tiang listrik itu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang mulai melembut.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Baek, yey~" Kyungsoo bersorak sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

"Tapi Kyung, aku sebenarnya tidak tau siapa namja tiang itu, kenapa dia bisa memerintah orang seenak jidatnya seperti itu?" geram Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu menepuk keningnya sendiri, apa sebegitu polosnya sahabatnya ini sampai tak mengenal para penguasa sekolah?

"Baek, apa kau tak mengenal para penguasa sekolah?"

Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut *menurut author/*plak/*abaikan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan jawaban yang kelewat polos dari sahabatnya itu.

"Orang yang baru saja kau sebut dengan namja tiang listri itu namanya Park Chanyeol, anak dari kelas XI-A Baek, dia adalah ketua dari penguasa sekolah, dia juga anak dari pemilik Park Corp perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan perusahaan besar di beberapa negara, ayahnya juga penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah kita ini." Kyungsoo memberi jeda pada penjelasannya.

"Selain kekayaan yang melimpah dan wajahnya yang err... tampan, dia juga sangat di segani karna sikapnya yang semena-mena terhadap murid di sekolah kita Baek. Dia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum, dia hanya akan tersenyum kepada sahabatnya yang juga termasuk dalam penguasa sekolah." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Namja tiang listrik itu punya sahabat?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Tentu saja Baek, dia memiliki 3 sahabat. Yang pertama namanya Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha ternama di Kanada dan Cina, selain karna kekayaannya dia juga terkenal karna ketampannanya Baek. Yang kedua bernama Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggi Kai dia satu tingkat dengan kita di kelas X-A, dia namja yang memiliki kulit paling tan diantara para penguasa sekolah, dia juga anak dari pemimpin Kim Corp perusahaan tersukses no. 2 setelah Park Corp, dia juga dikagumi oleh banyak namja atau yeoja karna kemampuan dancenya yang luar biasa. Dan yang terakhir adalah Oh Sehun dia satu kelas dengan Kai, dia namja berkulit putih seperti albino dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar, dia adalah siswa tercerdas diangkatan kita Baek, wajahnya yang tampan dan otaknya yang cerdas membuat dia di idam-idamkan oleh seluruh murid disekolah ini dan jangan lupakan dia juga kaya." terang Kyungsoo panjang kali lebar pada sahabat kesayangannya itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

"Dan jangan kau lupakan bahwa mereka adalah namja-namja bad boy Baek." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Haaahhh~ sepertinya hidupku tak akan tenang mulai sekarang." gerutu Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas beratnya.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh atletis sempurnanya sedang berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Chanyeol -namja tampan- duduk dibangkunya dengan memasang sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Kris yang melihat keanehan dari sahabatnya itu segera menghampirinya.

"Hei, dude, apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang idiot?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Aku tak idiot Kris, aku hanya senang karna mendapat mainan baru." jawab Chanyeol tetap dengan senyuman diwajah tampannya.

"Mainan? Apa maksudmu, Yeol?" tanya Kris mulai bingung dengan jawaban ambigu sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi diparkiran pagi ini dan tentang Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah orang yang dia temui dikereta dan tentang Baekhyun yang akan menjadi budaknya selama sebulan penuh.

Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda bahwa dia mengerti "Oke, Yeol bersenang-senanglah!" ucap Kris dan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju bangkunya.

'Byun Baekhyun, bersiap-siaplah.' batin Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

TET TET TEETTTTT

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah pun berbunyi.

"Aahhh.. akhirnya selesai semua penderitaanku hari ini." teriak Baekhyun sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang serasa kaku setelah berjam-jam pelajaran.

"Baek, kau mau pulang bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu Kyung, tunggu aku!" jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukkan semua buku kedalam tasnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju pintu kelasnya tiba-tiba dia langsung membeku didepan kelas saat melihat seseorang namja berbadan bak tiang listrik dan juga err.. tampan sedang berdiri bersandar didinding depan kelasnya. Baekhyun sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, ada apa? Kenapa kau berdiri didepan pintu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya dengan mulut terbuka.

*Baekhyun pov*

Aku mengikuti arah dari pandangan Kyungsoo karna tak mendapat jawaban dari sahabatku itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhku membeku melihat siapa orang yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Seorang namja tiang listrik yang kuketahui bernama Park Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepan kelasku.

'Apa yang dia lakukan disini?' batinku.

"Hei, Baek." sapa namja itu kepadaku membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"A-apa yang sunbae lakukan disini?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

"Aku hanya menagih pertanggungjawaban darimu, Baek." jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ta-tapi su-sunbae." jawabku dengan gugup karena dia sudah berada tepat di depanku.

Aku membelalakkan mata sipitku ketika tiba-tiba ada benda kenyal menempel dibirbirku yang aku yakini itu adalah bibir Chanyeol. Tidak hanya menempel dia bahkan melumat bibirku dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Tidak ada penolakan dalam kamusku, Baek!" bisik Chanyeol dengan nada seduktif.

Suaranya menyadarkanku dari semua lamunan dan keterkejutannku. Reflek aku langsung menutup mulutku menggunakan kedua tanganku.

'Itu ciuman pertamaku!' batinku.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik sebelah tanganku. Aku sempat melihat kearah Kyungsoo sahabatku yang masi membeku ditempatnya dengan ekspresi 0_0 andalannya. Sebelum akhirnya aku diseret oleh Chanyeol menuju parkiran sekolah.

*End Baekhyun pov*

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menyusuri koridor sekoalah. Siswa atau siswi yang melihat kejadian itu memasang ekspresi terkejut, dan kebanyakan dari mereka ada yang menangis karna banyak dari siswa atau siswi sekolah itu yang menjadi fans dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa dia menjadi bahan perhatian menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

Saat tiba diparkiran sekolah Chanyeol memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, setelah Baekhyun masuk Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan mebisikkan sesuatu.

"Nikmatilah hukumanmu nanti Baek." bisik Chanyeol dengan nada seduktif.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dibisikkan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya menyusuri kota Seoul samapai akhirnya mobil Ferrari merah itu memasuki sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Mobil Ferrari milik Chanyeol terparkir manis didepan pintu utama keluarga Park.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai apa kau tidak mau turun?" tanya Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari semua lamunannya.

"I-iya, su-sunbae." jawab Baekhyun dengan gugup.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun turun dari mobil kesayangan Chanyeol dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah besar dan mewah itu. Para maid yang melihat tuan mudanya datang memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badan mereka. Baekhyun yang tidak terbiasa menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Chanyeol seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu setelah Baekhyun masuk. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di perut rampingnya.

"Su-sunbae, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, dia malah asik menciumi leher Baekhyun.

"Aahhh~ su-sunbae~" desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun akibat dari kegiatan Chanyeol yang membuat kissmark dileher putih Baekhyun.

"S-sunbae h-hentihhhkann~ aahhhh~" pinta Baekhyun dengan bersusah payah.

"Cukup diam dan nikmati hukumanmu Baek." jawab Chanyeol di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"T-tapiiihhh~ su-sunbaeehhhh~" desah Baekhyun.

Telinga Chanyeol seakan tuli dengan semua desahan sexy yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai menelusup kedalam baju seragam Baekhyun, mengelus perut rata Baekhyun dan merambat naik samapai pada nipple tegang milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sudah di butakan oleh nafsu karna desahan sexy baekhyun tiba-tiba membawa Baekhyun ke ranjang king size miliknya, Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan mecium serta melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan ganas. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti nafsu yang mulai menguasai dirinya. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, dan meremas-remas rambut coklat Chanyeol sambil menikmati ciuman lebut dari sunbaenya itu. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dan menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun untuk mendapat akses masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun.

"Akhhh~" desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Saat Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya dengan cepat Chanyeol memasukkan lidah panjangnya kedalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun. Tangan nakalnya tak tinggal diam, tangannya bergerak perlahan membuka kancing baju seragam Baekhyun hingga menampilkan bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun yang putih mulus dan dua nipple berwarna merah muda yang sudah menegang. Setelah bosan dengan bibir manis Baekhyun, bibir Chanyeol turun ke nipple sebelah kanan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan lincah mengulum, menyesap, menggigit, dan menjilat nipple Baekhyun dan menciptakan karya di sekitar nipple Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus mendesah tak terkendali ketika mendapatkan perasaan yang tak pernah dia rasakan, rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Setelah selesai dengan nipple sebelah kanan milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol pindah ke nipple sebelah kiri milik Baekhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis melihat hasil karyanya yang sungguh indah. Chanyeol beralih melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah semerah tomat busuk dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bingung atas tindakan Chanyeol akhirnya meluarkan kata-katanya.

"A-apa y-yang sunbae lakukan kepadaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup dan disertai wajah yang memerah.

"Membuat tanda kepemilikan, karna kau sekarang milikku, Byun Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol disertai senyuman yang sangat manis dan membuat Baekhyun mematung karna terpesona oleh wajah tampan sunbaenya itu.

Tapi sesaat kemudian Baekhyun mengerut dahi. "Mi-milikmu?"

Chanyeol bergerak membebaskan tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk di bagian kosong sebelah kanannya. Baekhyun pun cepat-cepat duduk di tepi ranjang, membelakangi Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya merapikan seragamnya secepat mungkin.

"Ya, kau milikku." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencengkram kerah depan seragamnya. "Aku bukan barang." ujarnya seperti cicitan.

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, "kenapa kau menjadikanku miliku? Kenapa aku? Dan," ia mengambil napas sejenak, "kenapa memperkosaku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "kenapa tidak?" lantas tersenyum ringan dengan mata yang mengamati punggung Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat. "Dan jangan terlalu cepat! Aku tidak menggunakan 'milikku' tadi!"

"Tapi―"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah!" sela Chanyeol. "Kalau kau ingin diperkosa katakan saja, Baek! Atau harus kulakukan sekarang saja?" Laki-laki tinggi itu mengeringai, "Begitukah Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun merinding mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya dengan suara rendah yang seperti mendengung di telinganya.

"Aniyo!" Baekhyun menggeleng sekuat tenaga hingga kepalanya terasa pusing.

Kemudian keduanya diam. Chanyeol hanya sedang memikirkan tugas pertama apa yang akan dia berikan pada anak kecil ini? Sesuatu yang benar-benar menguntungkannya. Dari sisi manapun harus menguntungkannya.

"Hey," Chanyeol kembali bersuara, itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. "Mengenai tugas pertamamu, aku baru saja ingat dengan tugas rumah matematika kuharap kau mengerjakannya dengan baik!"

"Tapi, sunbae, aku masih―"

"Aku tidak suka penolakan!" sela Chanyeol lagi. "Byun Baekhyun!"

Laki-laki mungil itu terpaksa menyanggupi, walau dia benar-benar tidak yakin bagaimana dia akan mengerjakannya. Kalau tidak dikerjakan bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar-benar memperkosanya? Jika salah mengerjakan pun pasti juga sama saja. Sebenarnya dikerjakan atau tidak efeknya sama saja. Kecuali jika Baekhyun bisa menemukan seseorang untuk membantunya. Mungkin Kyungsoo punya kenalan. Semoga saja! Baekhyun membatin.

"Aku ada urusan, kalau kau lapar katakan pada saja pada maid-ku!" kata Chanyeol.

Kemudian dia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari besarnya. Baekhyun yang hanya memperhatikan tiba-tiba berteriak, "Yak, sunbae! Kau mau ganti baju disini?"

Chanyeol berhenti pada kancing ketiganya. "Ini kamarku!"

"Tapi—"

"Kau tau? Kau punya kelopak mata, punya telapak tangan dan disana kau lihat bahkan ada dua bantal! Lagi pula kau harusnya bersyukur bisa melihat tubuhku!" ujar Chanyeol lantas melanjutkan membuka kancing seragamnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah, ouch!" Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya. Baekhyun melihat itu dengan khawatir.

"Sunbae, gwenchana?"

"Hanya sedikit migrain."

Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearah Chanyeol. Dia berdiri di depan laki-laki tinggi itu. Tangannya terulur keatas, memegang kepala Chanyeol kemudian menuntun agar lebih rendah. Ibu jarinya yang berada di pelipis Chanyeol membuat gerakan memutar dengan sedikit tekanan. Perlakuan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum lembut.

Chanyeol menggang tangan kanan Baekhyun. Gerakan tangan Baekhyun berhenti. Mereka saling bertatapan mata. Hitam bertemu coklat. Membangkitkan detak jantung yang kuat.

"Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik!" kata Chanyeol. "Terimakasih!"

Baekhyun buru-buru menarik tangannya. Ia mengangguk. Mata beralih ke bawah, itu membuatnya melihat perut sixpack karena semua kancing baju Chanyeol yang telah terbuka. Pipinya seperti terbakar tiba-tiba. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dengan warna merah jambu di kedua pipinya. "Maaf, sunbae aku tidak sengaja!" katanya.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. "Ya, tapi kalau kau terus berdiri disitu bagaimana aku mengambil bajuku?"

Baekhyun berjalan kesamping seperti kepiting untuk menghindari melihat Chanyeol. Kemudian dia duduk di tepi ranjang, membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Shiyon61 note : yey chap 2 selesai, akhirnya tetep di lanjut ni ff, makasih buat yang udah mau repot-repot review *kecup reader satu-satu*, makasih juga buat yang udah ngefollow sama ngefav, maaf kalau masi kurang berkesan, maklum masi amatir hehehe~.

SunGie note : terimakasih buat yang sudah fav, follow dan review! review lagi ya, kalau bingung mau review apa nulis 'lanjut' aja juga nggak papa kok seenggaknya kami tau ini ff perlu dilanjut apa nggak. Tapi ya kami akan lebih seneng kalau berisi adegan yg kalian suka atau yg kurang suka apalagi kalau saran. Terimakasih!

Balesan review:

**petiteboy0506** : kata-kata yang mana yang gak paham? Nanti kalau ada yang gak paham tulis di review atau langsung pm aja oke *kedipin mata* ini udah dilanjut :D.

**chika love baby baekhyun**, **DahsyatNyaff**, **BaekHun9294**, **90Rahmayani**, **Nenehcabil**, ** .3**, **BLAUESK** : ini udah di update, ini juga udah fast update kan *pasang senyum idiot*.

**Jihyunnn** : kalau melayangnya dimukanya chanyeol langsung ada adegan 18+ *evil smirk* ini udah fast update kok :D.

: sengaja di bikin alay biar gak hilang citranya chanyeol hehehe~, ini udah fast update kok :D.

Buat yang udah ngefollow sama ngefav makasih yaaa, tapi minta review gpp kan biar tambah semangat buat ngelanjut. Jangan bosen-bosen buat review yaaa *puppy eyes*.

See you next chapter *kecup reader*.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Pervert Sunbae

Characters : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris

Rated : T+

Warning : Boy x Boy/ Yaoi/ BL ; DLDR

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Tik-tok-tik-tok

Baekhyun hampir saja melempar jam weker yang berada di sisi kanan meja belajar. Tadi sebelum Chanyeol pergi, dia sengaja meletakkan jam weker disana kemudian bermandat.

Mandat Chanyeol : "Aku akan kembali sekitar jam 10 malam dan saat aku kembali kau sudah harus menyelesaikan tugasmu, kalau tidak...kau tahu sendiri akibatnya Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun kembali bergedik mengingat hal itu. Keinginannya untuk minta bantuan Kyungsoo pun harus dia telan bersama air ludahnya karena Chanyeol melanjutnyan bicara: "Dan jangan coba-coba kabur! Kau akan menyesal jika melakukan itu!"

Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi, dia sempat membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan heran. Namja penguasa sekolah itu mengatakan: "Jangan lupa kau harus makan, katakan apa yang kau minta pada maid-ku, jika butuh sesuatu katakan juga pada mereka atau kau bisa mengkirim pesan padaku! Tanyakan saja nomor ponselku pada kepala pelayan Kim!"

Sepertinya Chanyeol itu baik tapi tetap saja Baekhyun menghela napas berat, ia tidak mau diperkosa. Dan jam weker itu terus menekan mentalnya. 30 menit lagi—hollyshit. Bahkan waktu 2 jam pun Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup apa lagi 30 menit? Namja 16 tahun itu mulai berkeringat dingin. Telapak tangannya yang basah ia usahkan pada celana seragamnya. Baekhyun tidak melihat keberadaan tisu di kamar luas itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak karena Lay hyungnya sedang bekerja di Busan, jadi dia tidak perlu membuat berbagai alasan untuk membohongi hyungnya karna pulang terlambat.

"Baekhyun, tenang dan berpikirlah!" namja mungil itu bermonolog.

Kemudian mengeram frustasi karena kenyataan pahit bahwa dia belum mengerjakan satu soal pun selama satu setengah jam. Lantas ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lengan-lengannya diatas meja. Tak beberapa lama kepalanya bergerak kearah kiri, ada ranjang besar di depan mata. Baekhyun menghela napas saat sekelebat bayangan kejadian saat chanyeol hampir melakukan 'itu' berputar lagi di kepalanya.

"Chanyeol sunbae itu memang...emm...agak keren, melakukan hal itu dengan orang seperti Chanyeol sunbae sebenarnya, aish, apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak! tidak!" Baekhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendengar suara 'ceklek' dari pintu di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdetak keras, terasa sedikit sakit. Namja mungil itu merasa pening di kepala, semua seperti berputar cepat. Dia melirik ke sisi kanan meja belajar. Ia masih memiliki hak atas, 20 menit, keperawanannya, ralat dia namja.

Baekhyun membuat gerakan memutar badan hanya untuk terkejut saat melihat namja tinggi dengan dahi berkerut berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan kanan masih memegang knop. Namja tinggi itu bukan Chanyeol.

Dia menggunakan seragam Hansan high school. Wajahnya dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Kalau Baekhyun takut pada Chanyeol yang ingin memperkosanya, kali ini Baekhyun takut jika namja itu membunuhnya.

"Kau," Baekhyun merasa udara dingin datang begitu saja, "siapa kau?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab sampai namja itu melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kamar. "B-Baekhyun, aku Byun Baekhyun." jawabnya mencoba menyimpan rasa takut yang mulai menguar. Baekhyun tidak berani membalas tatapan namja itu.

"Apa urusanmu ada disini, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya namja itu sekali lagi. Dia berjalan menuju sofa di dekat pintu kaca pemisah balkon.

"Itu! Chanyeol-sunbae, dia... memintaku u-untuk mengerjakan tugasnya!" Jari-jari Baekhyun mencengkram lututnya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang dia maksud tadi." Namja tinggi itu mengagguk-angguk sendiri seolah memecahkan sebuah kasus. "Tugasnya?"

"Eoh, tugas rumah," Kemudian ide gila muncul di kepala Baekhyun, "apa kau juga kelas XI seperti Chanyeol sunbae? Jika iya maukah membantuku?"

Baekhyun diam, dia juga tidak mendengar ada jawaban dari namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun menghela napas. Kalau dia temannya Chanyeol mana mungkin mau membantu.

"Kau tahu? Kau cukup beruntung karena Chanyeol tidak memukulimu!" Namja itu akhirnya bersuara tapi bukan itu yang Baekhyun harapkan.

"Beruntung?" Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi itu. Bagaimana bisa dia beruntung jika dia akan diperkosa beberapa menit lagi? Tunggu, ada namja lain disini, mungkin Chanyeol akan mengundur niatnya untuk memperkosanya. Baekhyun bersorak dan berterimakasih pada namja tinggi berwajah dingin itu, siapapun dia.

"Ya, yang kau sakiti itu Lana! Mobil Ferarri merah yang dia dapatkan dengan hasil bekerja paruh waktu di perusahaan ayahnya. Itu hasil pertama yg dia dapatkan dengan bekerja."

"Bekerja paruh waktu di perusahaan dan dia mendapatkan Ferarri?"

"Itu perusahaan ayahnya, terserah saja kan?"

"Mudah sekali hidup kalian? Ditambah lagi Chanyeol-sunbae memerintahku mengerjakan tugasnya!" Baekhyun mendengus. Merasa hidup itu tidak adil.

Namja tinggi itu tertawa ringan tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. "Oh, ya, aku Kris, ku beritahu satu hal tentang tugas itu, kurasa Chanyeol sudah mengerjakannya! Percayalah dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lain! Begitulah otak para pebisnis hingga hidupnya terlihat mudah."

Setelahnya Kris -namja tinggi- berdiri, melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi seseorang mendahuluinya untuk menggunakan pintu itu. Seorang namja tinggi lainnya : Chanyeol.

"Oi, Kris! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan kanan memegang knop pintu dan tangan kirinya membawa kantong plastik. Baekhyun merasa dua orang ini mungkin adik kakak di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu," Kris menaikan bahunya, "tidak terlalu lama."

Chanyeol melangkah ke dalam kamarnya berjalan meletakkan kantong plastiknya di atas meja nakas. "Ada apa?"

"Nanti saja!" jawab Kris, "sepertinya kau ada urusan." lantas menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

Mengetahui Kris akan pergi Baekhyun kembali merasa gelisah. Kris tidak boleh pergi. "Kris sunbae jangan pergi!"

Dua namja tinggi mengarahkan pandangannya pada bocah yang sedang berdiri di dekat meja belajar. "Bicara apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kumohon jangan pergi!" Baekhyun menunduk dengan jari-jari meremas ujung seragamnya. Sikap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan Kris mengerut dahi tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun berujar lirih, "Maaf, maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku ingin melihat wajah Kris sunbae lebih lama lagi, dia sangat mirip dengan hyungku yang sudah tiada." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam hati berkali-kali minta maaf pada Lay hyung masih yang bernapas dengan baik. Memang alasan yang bodoh, Baekhyun tau, tapi itu adalah alasan tercepat yang ada di otaknya. _Maaf Lay hyung_, Baekhyun terus membatin.

Chanyeol dan Kris saling berpandangan, Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak mengerti.

"Kau bohong!" ujar Kris.

Baekhyun merasakan panas dan dingin di tubuhnya secara bersamaan. Dia diam saja.

"Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada tak suka.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya kemudian berlari memeluk Kris. "Tidak, aku tidak berbohong!" Ia menangis. Tidak tahu kenapa bisa sejauh ini, yang dia mengerti hanyalah tujuan untuk memperjuangan dirinya.

DEG

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesak didadanya ketika melihat Baekhyun memeluk Kris. Dia hanya menganggap bahwa dia tidak suka mainannya direbut orang lain. Tangannya terulur menarik lengan Baekhyun agar terlepas dari Kris. "Kris, kurasa aku benar-benar dalam urusan yang penting!"

Kris melihat Baekhyun yang terlepas darinya dengan iba bagaimana pun dia punya hati. Lantas melihat Chanyeol yang juga melihatnya balik. "Aku mengerti." tapi dia tetap saja pergi. Bukan karena tidak perduli tapi dia percaya pada temannya tidak akan membunuh anak itu.

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk dalam. Ternyata pilihannya untuk berbohong malah berdampak semakin buruk. Chanyeol menatapnya dingin, menakutkan, laki-laki itu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Mengetahui Chanyeol mendekatinya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang tapi sesuatu menghalangi langkahnya. Itu kursi untuk meja belajar. Ouch!

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengklaim seluruh bibir merah jambu itu. Ia mulai dengan menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun berkali dia melakukan itu sebelum akhirnya beralih pada bagian atas. Dia melakukan dengan terburu-buru. Namja mungil itu berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauh. Tapi itu sia-sia saja.

Lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia mencari benda yang sama untuk melakulan battle tongue, tapi lidah itu terlalu pasif. Kemudian lidah Chanyeol menjilat langit langit mulut Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mendesah dengan cengkraman kuat di kemeja putih kebiruan di bagian dada Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu kembali melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun lantas menyapukan lidahnya sebelum memulai lumatan yang lebih lembut. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun terbuai dengan bibirnya yang bergerak membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Bibir Chanyeol lebih hangat dari tadi sepulang sekolah.

Baekhyun hampir saja menangis saat Chanyeol membawa keatas ranjang dan menauingi tubuhnya, tapi dia benar-benar sudah pasrah jika Chanyeol melakukan 'itu'. Entah apa yang membuatnya pasrah dia hanya mengikuti permainan yang ada. Dia juga tahu tidak ada gunanya melawan, itu akan membuat Chanyeol semakin marah. Jika Chanyeol semakin marah dia pasti akan bermain kasar. Baekhyun tidak mau diperlakukan kasar oleh Chanyeol.

Ciuman Chanyeol mulai turun ke leher Baekhyun tapi dia tidak membuat tanda hanya menempelkan bibirnya kemudian berdiam disana. Bernapas dengan aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang tercium kuat.

Baekhyun benar yakin suhu tubuh Chanyeol sedikit naik. "Sunbae, kau, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun khawatir.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun sehingga dia dapat melihat mata Chanyeol terlihat merah, tiba-tiba saja bayangan Baekhyun yang memeluk Kris terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol, hal itu membuat mood Chanyeol berubah seketika. "Hanya sedikit migrain." jawab Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

"Apa perlu aku—" Baekhyun hendak mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Chanyeol tapi namja itu malah beralih duduk di tepi ranjang. "Tidak perlu." katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai apa jadi membelikanmu kimbab, ada di dalam kantong plastik di meja nakas, paman Kim bilang kau menolak untuk makan." jelas Chanyeol. "Kau harus memakannya kalau tidak aku akan marah, Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol tetap dengan nada dingin tetapi tetap tersirat kekawatiran pada kalimatnya.

"Iya, Chanyeol sunbae!" Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol pergi keluar dari kamarnya, setelah menutup pintu Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan meremas dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kenapa disini terasa sesak saat melihat Baekhyun memeluk Kris? Hah.. apa yang terjadi padaku?" monolog chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberingsut turun dari ranjang. Ia berjalan ke arah meja nakas, berdiri di dekat meja itu kemudian matanya terpejam. Dia menangis.

"Sunbaenim, mianhaeyo!"

Baekhyun membawa kimbabnya menuju sofa yang tadi digunakan Kris. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia sedih jika Chanyeol marah dengan cara seperti ini. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Kimbabnya jadi terasa asin.

15 menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun dan mata sembabnya sudah selesai dengan kimbabnya. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Apa kau mau pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sekilas melihat Chanyeol kemudian menunduk lagi. "Kalau boleh." Jawabnya.

"Tentu! Pulanglah!" kata Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun tidak langsung berdiri, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesaat kemudian baru dia beranjak.

"Baek!" panggil Chanyeol saat Baekhyun telah berada dekat dengan pintu.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang.

"Jaga dirimu, Baek!" ujar Chanyeol lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan tengkurap.

"Baiklah!"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti ini bahkan tidak ada 24 jam bersama Chanyeol kenapa dia sedih jika Chanyeol tidak menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Saat Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamarnya Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya pada ujung ranjang king size miliknya.

"Kenapa aku merasa kawatir pada anak itu?" monolog Chanyeol.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir dan rasa kawatir terhadap Baekhyun semakin besar akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan sendiri menuju stasiun kereta. Dia hanya punya 15 menit sebelum kereta terakhir berangkat. Kakinya melangkah secepat mungkin. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melewati sebuah jalan yang agak sepi untuk memotong perjalanan agar cepat sampai.

Di jalan itu Baekhyun berpapasan dengan dua orang pemuda. Awalnya Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak perduli tapi dua orang itu menghalangi langkahnya. Baekhyun melangkah ke kiri, salah satu menghalanginya. Baekhyun melangkah ke kanan, salah satu lagi menghalanginya. Ini pertanda buruk. Mungkin mereka preman.

"Mau kemana manis?" tanya preman salah satu preman itu.

"Pulang." jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Wow, kau dingin sekali! Kami rasa kau perlu kehangatan!" sahut preman yang tadi terus menghalangi langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan macam-macam!" Baekhyun mulai melangkah mundur kecil-kecil.

"Kau sangat manis jika ketakukan!" kata preman yang satunya.

"Jangan macam-macam aku milik Chanyeol sunbae!" Baekhyun berharap tiba-tiba Chanyeol ada disini.

"Siapa Chanyeol? Kekasihmu? Apa kalian pernah melakulan seks? Ku harap kekasihmu tidak kecewa jika dia bukan yang pertama!"

_Tidak. Baekhyun tidak mau!_

"Astaga aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana wajah manismu itu jika sedang melakukan seks!" preman itu tersenyum miring.

Mereka mengelilingi Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa lari kebelakang. Tahu-tahu mereka memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke dalam gang yang lebih kecil, sepi dan gelap.

_Tidak. Aku tidak mau! Hiks, Chanyeol sunbae tolong Baekhyun!_

Tapi kan Chanyeol sedang tidur. Baekhyun sedih mengingat Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk menjaga diri dan dia telah gagal.

_"Jaga dirimu, Baek!"_

Di gang sempit itu preman-preman itu mulai membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan. Preman-preman itu mengelilingi Baekhyun dan tertawa mengerikan. Baekhyun berusaha menggerak-gerakkan badannya agak terlepas tadi preman-preman brengsek ini tapi tentu saja tenaganya tak cukup untuk itu. Kedua tangannya di genggam oleh satu orang preman yang berdiri di belakangnya dan satu lagi memegang dagunya. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan dan matanya terpejam. Ini sakit, terutama pada harga dirinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Ia ingin Chanyeol ada disini atau siapa saja yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi yang paling dia inginkan adalah Chanyeol.

"Bersiaplah manis!" ucap preman yang memegang dagunya. Preman itu kemudian melepaskan sabuk Baekhyun. Preman yang dibelakang Baekhyun yang memegang tangannya, membawa tangan Baekhyun kedepan dan preman yang ada didepannya mengikat tangan namja mungil itu dengan sabuk Baekhyun sendiri.

"Oh, aku suka ekspresi ketakutanmu!" Preman yang ada di depannya tersenyum menjijikan dan menyelus pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Seandainya saja, jika mungkin, Chanyeol benar-benar memperkosanya pada saat ini, tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap pipinya, tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha membuka kancing seragamnya, tangan Chanyeol yang meraba-raba tubuhnya. Bukan para namja brengsek ini. Sial sekali. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, air matanya semakin menjadi saat mendapati kenyataan jika bibir dan lidah kedua preman brengsek itu telah bermain dengan kedua nipple-nya.

"BRENGSEK! MENYINGKIR DARINYA!"

Baekhyun mendengar seseorang berteriak. Apakah itu Chanyeol? Tapi Chanyeol sedang tidur.

Preman-preman itu melepaskan nipple Baekhyun dan menoleh kearah suara itu. Sebuah pukulan mendarat di masing-masih wajah mereka.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dia sela lengan dan lututnya. Masih dengan sapu tangan di mulut dan tangan yang terikat.

"Baek!" seseorang memanggil namanya tapi tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan. "Baek ini aku jangan takut, lihat ini aku angkat wajahmu, Baek!" Orang itu menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menampiknya.

"Angkat wajahmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

'Iya, Chanyeol sunbae' jika mulutnya tak terhalang sapu tangan Baekhyun sedang mengatakan itu.

Baekhyun tahu kata-kata itu. Seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan cara seperti itu. Dia Chanyeol.

Iya, itu memang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol ia lihat di depannya dengan penuh khawatiran.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara pekikan seperti menyebut nama Chanyeol. Ia ingin menghabur pelukan Chanyeol tapi tangannya masih terikan dan dia menangis semakin kesar.

"Baek, berhenti menangis! Nanti jika ada orang lewat mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku yang melakukan apa-apa padamu!" kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Begitu ikatan tangannya terlepas Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat memeluk Chanyeol hingga namja tinggi yang berjongkok itu jatuh terduduk. Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan sapu tangan di belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Baek, jangan takut! Aku ada disini! Aku akan akan selalu menyelamatkanmu!"

Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk membuat jarak agak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dariku, Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol akhirnya mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, ditengah perjalanan hanya atmosfir hening yang tercipta, kedua namja itu sedang berada pada lamunan mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol yang berpikir tentang kejadian Baekhyun memeluk Kris, dan Baekhyun yang berpikir tentang bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menyelamatkannya. Sampai tanpa disadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai dirumah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

"Baek." panggil Chanyeol dari dalam mobil.

Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan badannya agar setara dengan kaca mobil milik Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau bebas" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sendu.

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti, yang dapat Baekhyun lihat hanya tatapan sendu dan tersakiti dari mata Chanyeol. Sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol, mobil ferarri merah itu sudah melaju meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku ditempatnya berdiri dengan wajah bingung.

.

.

.

.

TBC

SunGie note : salam EXO-L! Yuhuuu~ fast update! Apa chapter ini menyebalkan? Maaf ;;-;; Terimakasih ya, buat yang sudah baca, fav, follow, dan review. Love u guys!

Oh, ya, kemarin sunachann dan mungkin reader lainnya nanya soal 13 hari (aku yang nulis 13 hari itu) maaf untuk kesalahan itu, aku masih amatir *bow* jadi gini karena aku yg nulis awalannya aku rencanain aja 2 minggu tapi setelah diskusi sama shiyon61 aku lupa soal 2 minggu dan dia terlanjur nulis melempar sepatu itu. Beberapa udah aku edit jadi satu hari tapi mungkin masih ada yg ketinggalan :D Mianhaeyo, readernim! *bow bareng chanbaek*

Shiyon61 note : haiiii chinguuuu~ *tebar dolar suho* kami balik dengan fast update lagiiii~ maaf kalau ceritanya semakin kacau balau, tapi semoga chingudeul tetep suka *love wink* sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah ngefollow, sama fav cerita absurd ini, yang udah review malah beribu ribu terima kasih, kalian yang udah buat kami semangat buat ngelanjutin ni cerita. Maaf gk bales review kalian satu-satu, soalnya kemarin banyak yang gk kesebut *nyengir idiot*. Tetep review yaaa buat semangat kami jangan lupaaa~

**Special thanks :**

**petiteboy0506, chika love baby baekhyun, DahsyatNyaff, Jihyunnn, , BaekHun9294, 90Rahmayani, Nenehcabil, .3, BLAUESKI, Guest, parklili, ChanBaekLuv, chanbaekssi, 13613, NajikaAlamanda, sunachann, YOONA, sweetyYeollie, xing mae30, Pandabacon, .004, Syifa Nurqolbiah, n13zelf, Parkbaekyoda, younlaycious88, baekkirha15, yeollo, Maple fujoshi2309, silent reader, chanbaekyu, nur991fah, rizkisaputra197, jongindo**

Aku sebutin dari awal lagi soalnya ada yang gak kesebut di chap sebelumnya *nyengir idiot*. Kalau masi ada yang gak kesebut aku minta maaf yaa author kan cuma manusia yang pasti punya salah *pasang wajah imut* *gagal* *plak*

See you next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Pervert Sunbae

Characters : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Rated : M

Warning : Boy x Boy/ Yaoi/ BL ; DLDR

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Selama beberapa saat Baekhyun hanya memandangi semangkuk nasi bulgogi di atas meja kantin. Ia menghela napas berlebihan sebelum memulai suapan pertamanya. Sambil mengunyah ia memandangi Kyungsoo yang telah menghabiskan hampir seperempat dari ini mangkuknya. Sesekali Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan membuat senyum tipis. Namja bermata bulat itu sedang menikmati makannya. Mengenali makanan itu lebih dalam. Merasakan bagaimana makanan itu berubah menjadi cukup lembut untuk ia telan. Baekhyun tidak pernah heran bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa memasak dengan hebat.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan suapan keduanya. Pandangan Kyungsoo mengarah pada mangkuk Baekhyun yang masih terisi penuh. Kyungsoo menduga pasti sahabatnya sedang memikirkan Park Chanyeol atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan namja tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol sunbae, lihat Baek!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan telunjuk mengarah ke belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun buru-buru menengok kebelakang tapi tidak ada orang yang bernama Chanyeol disana. Ia melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dengan pandangan kesal kearah Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak berguna!" gerutu Baekhyun sebal. Tapi Kyungsoo malah tertawa dengan bibir membentuk hati.

"Oh,..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau membiarkanmu ke rumahku dan merasakan sedikit saja masakan istimewaku saat akhir pekan!" kata Kyungsoo kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh, astaga, kau menyebalkan. Kau dan makanmu benar-benar tidak berguna!" kata Baekhyun masih dengan nada sebal. Ia bersandar pada kursi dan bersidekap. "Kecuali di akhir pekan!" ia tertawa lepas.

Kyungsoo menelan makanannya. "Kau hanya memanfaatkanku!" balasnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Nah, bukankah begitu lebih baik? Manusia hidup untuk saling memberi manfaat, kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak benar-benar ingin mendapatkan jawaban.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. Setelahnya kedua namja itu melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo meletakkan sedoknya dan menggeser duduknya kedepan. Ia mencondongkan badannya kedepan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja. "Hey, Baekie!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa Chanyeol sunbae menyuruhmu melakukan _hal aneh-aneh_?"

"Hal aneh-aneh?" ulang Baekhyun dengan nada bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti.

"Seperti," Kyungso terdengar ragu untuk melanjutkan. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, "seperti, membersihkan kandang macan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Tentu saja tidak. Chanyeol sunbae tidak punya macan?"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo meneggakkan badannya. Ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya tadi.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Hm... Hanya mengerjakan tugas matematika."

Kyungsoo bernapas lega kemudian mengambil lagi sendoknya. Tapi ia tertegun. Chanyeol sunbae kan kelas XI?

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya?" Kyungsoo sedikit memekik. Sadar orang-orang memperhatikannya ia membekap mulutnya.

"Tidak. Karena itu ia bilang membebaskanku. Ku rasa begitu!"

"Membebaskanmu?" ulang Kyungsoo dengan nada ragu.

"Benar. Kau lihat semuanya normal hari ini. Maksudku dia tidak mengangguku dan menyuruhku melakukan 'hal-hal aneh'." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kemarin dia bilang 'sekarang kau bebas' kemudian dia melesat dengan mobilnya."

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar tidak berguna." Kyungsoo menilai bersama senyum lebarnya.

"Kau juga," Baekhyun bergumam. "Tidak membantu! Aku membencimu!"

"Ah, kurasa masakanku aman selama akhir pekan." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Kyungie~ baiklah kau berguna dan aku tidak membencimu."

Kyungsoo tertawa lepas. "Bagus. Sekarang kita makan sebelum bel berbunyi!"

"Baiklah!"

"Tapi, Baekie, aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah."

Baekhyun memandang kebawah. Meski dia sudah selesai mencatat, dia masih memandang kebawah. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sejak kemarin malam dia masih memikirkan Chanyeol.

Menurutnya itu aneh, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjadi pusat pikirannya hanya dalam waktu singkat? Apa hanya karena dia keren dan penguasa sekolah? Apa karena sudah dibelikan kimbab? Apa ia hanya seharga kimbab?

Tidak.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang benar saja.

"Baekhyun, kau baik?"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yoon songsaenim, guru etika. Ia mengangguk dengan senyum ringan. "Ne, songsaenim. Kamsa."

"Apa kau mengantuk? Ku beri kau waktu ke kamar mandi. Basuh wajahmu."

"Ne, songsaenim!" Baekhyun berdiri. Berjalan kedepan kemudian mengangguk sebentar pada Yoon songsaenim. Dari luar kelas Baekhyun mendengar Yoon songsaenim kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menyebalkan, bukan, di saat Baekhyun terus saja memikirkan Chanyeol dan pasti orang itu sedang menjalani hidupnya dengan baik tanpa memikirkannya.

"Hei, kau."

Baekhyun mendengar suara seorang yeoja dari belakang tapi ia mengabaikannya. 'Kau' itu bisa berarti siapa saja.

"Hei, kau, namja sialan! Apa kau tuli?"

Kaki Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Dia menengok ke belakang. Ada tiga yeoja yang berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangan berada tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun sepertinya pernah melihat mereka. Ah, mereka yeoja yang mengikuti Chanyeol di kereta.

"Siapa? Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, siapa lagi? Tidak ada namja lain disini selain kau!" kata yeoja yang berdiri di tengah dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Lalu ada urusan apa? Cepatlah, aku juga punya urusan."

Yeoja yang sama mendecih. "Sok sibuk. Kebetulan bertemu denganmu. Aku dengan baik hati memperingatkanmu jangan dekati Chanyeol oppa-ku!"

"Chanyeol apa? Oppa-mu?" Baekhyun tertawa. "Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol mana yang kau maksud dengan milikmu. Aku tidak kenal. Chanyeol yang aku tahu bukan milikmu."

"Yak!" yeoja itu berteriak mengundang seorang guru di kelas terdekat untuk keluar. Walau Baekhyun juga termasuk kena omel tapi dia bersyukur setidaknya yeoja itu tidak menyerangnya.

Air di wastafel mengalir ke telapak tangan Baekhyun kemudian Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air itu. Dia melakukannya sebanyak empat kali sebelum dia mematikan kran dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada tepi wastafel.

"Aku benci padamu!" kata Baekhyun dengan nada sebal. Entah dia berkata pada siapa.

Baekhyun memutar badannya kesamping, baru saja akan pergi dari kamar mandi tapi seseorang secara tidak langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu sesaat. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa tapi namja itu melewatinya begitu saja. Ia menoleh kebelakang menemukan namja itu sudah masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Chanyeol benar-benar telah 'membebaskan'nya tapi dia menjeratnya dengan sesuatu yang Baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu. Mungkin karena kimbab.

Baekhyun berdiri di pinggir rel kereta bawah tanah. Ia ingat kemarin lusa keadaanya hampir seperti ini. Ia berdiri di tempat yang sama dan Chanyeol duduk di kursi tunggu yang tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun menengok ke belakang. Melihat kursi dimana Chanyeol duduk dengan kerennya dan Baekhyun baru tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah gagal untuk tetap terlihat keren.

"Hah... Ada apa denganku?" gumam Baekhyun. "Mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak ikhlas memberiku kimbab makanya jadi ada yang mengganjal di hati."

Tak berapa lama kereta pun datang.

Keesokan harinya yang cerah.

Baekhyun baru masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia melihat Kyungsoo berbicara dengan Luhan yang duduk di belakangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum riang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia berlari ringan kearah mereka berdua.

"Luhanie~ kau, kau, kau hidup! Kau hidup lagi!" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan. Ia terlihat gembira.

"Astaga, Baek. Aku tidak mati." kata Luhan berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baek jangan anarkis! Nanti Luhan mati lagi." sahut Kyung sambil tertawa melihat keromantisan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Aku pingsan, bukan mati." Luhan berusaha menegaskan.

"Ya. Aku hampir berpikir demikian tapi itu kurang dramatis saat kau sudah sadar begini. Kan lebih keren saat aku menyebutmu hidup lagi."

"Tidak. Itu memakutkan." Luhan berkomentar.

"Apapun itu, Lu, aku senang kau hidup lagi, maksudku sembuh." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Wajahmu tidak meyakinkan, Baek." suaranya terdengar ragu, namun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Lalu aku harus memasang wajah bagaimana?" Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya yang membentuk ceklist dibawah dagunya. "Seperti ini?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa lepas.

"Ya. Kau meyakinkan jadi orang idiot." Luhan menilai.

"Oh, ya, Lu! Mian, kemarin lusa aku tidak ikut berkunjung bersama Kyungsoo!" suara Baekhyun terdengar menyesal.

Luhan mengangguk. "Gwencana, Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan padaku sekilas kisah tragismu."

Baekhyun beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih, Kyungie. Kau temanku yang dapat diandalkan."

"Tentu." Kyungsoo mengagguk.

Luham mengibaskan tangannya. "Hei, kau tahu tidak, Baek? Aku dengar orang itu sedang sakit lho! Mungkin hari ini tidak masuk sekolah."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, bibirnya melengkung kebawah. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku dengar dari Sumi dan teman-temannya. Bahkan mereka bilang kemarin orang itu berada di UKS saat jam pelajaran terakhir."

"Bisa jadi itu hoax." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir dia artis sampai ada berita hoax?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua temannya. Benarkah Chanyeol sakit? Dia terus mengeluh sakit kepala kemarin lusa. Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Mungkinkah Chanyeol menderita sesuatu yang mengerikan?

Suara pintu kelas dibuka membuat sedikit suara gaduh di kelas. Ahn songsaenim, guru bahasa korea, sudah datang. Lantas Baekhyun berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di depan Kyungsoo.

Matahari sudah tidak terlihat lagi di langit seoul. Kemeriahan telah terlihat di sudut-sudut kota. Udara dingin mulai berhembus menyambut orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalan. Baekhyun duduk termenung di depan televisi ia merasa hidupnya berputar begitu cepat dari biasanya.

Tiba-tiba bertemu Chanyeol di halte. Tiba-tiba menjadi pembantu Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ia tahu sebenarnya Chanyeol itu baik. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghindar. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sakit. Tiba-tiba menyadari dirinya telah memikirkan Chanyeol selama hampir seharian. Semua serba tiba-tiba dan itu membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing. Semua masih terasa fana baginya.

Baekhyun mengapai remot telesivi yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengarahkan remot itu kedepan dan menekan tombol merah di pojok. 'Klik' ada segaris seperti kilat dan televisi itu berubah menjadi hitam. Tidak ada tontonan yang menarik malam ini atau mood Baekhyun saja yang sedang buruk?

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sudah 3 jam semenjak Baekhyun pulang dari sekolah. Biasanya setelah menyelesaikan tugas sekolah, Baekhyun akan menonton TV atau melakukan chatting dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan tinggal sendiri di flat karna ditinggal hyungnya untuk bekerja di Busan. Hanya saja sekarang, kedua hal itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat Chanyeol yang beberapa kali mengeluh migrain. Di kepalanya terus berputar tentang kemungkinan terburuk.

Sekali lagi ia melihat jam dinding hanya untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini sudah cukup malam untuk berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol. Mungkin saja namja itu sudah beristirahat dalam tidur tampannya. Baekhyun meniup poni yang menutupi dahinya. Seharusnya jika ingin berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol ia melakukannya tadi sepulang sekolah. Kaki mungilnya menghentak ke lantai menyadari kebodohannya.

"Astaga, bodohnya." gerutu Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Memutuskan untuk tidur jika ia bisa.

Mata Baekhyun yang masih terbuka sejak 30 menit yang lalu menandakan ia tidak bisa tidur. Setiap kali dia menutup matanya hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang mengeluh migarain di balik kelopak matanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak. Otaknya tidak tertarik mengolah lebih lanjut. Dia hanya punya satu keinginan. Memastikan Chanyeol cukup baik untuk hidup 30, 40, 50 tahun lagi atau lebih lama dari itu.

Ia terburu turun dari ranjangnya. Menyempatkan diri mengganti pakaian tidurnya kemudian melesat begitu saja tanpa jaketnya.

Tadinya Chanyeol sudah tidur tapi tiba-tiba dia terbangun dengan perasaan yang mengganggunya. Terakhir kali dia mengalami hal seperti ini adalah ketika bocah itu pulang dari rumahnya sendirian dan menemukannya dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, mengusap wajahnya. Ia mendengar suara hujan dari luar kemudian melihat kearah jendela besar di kamarnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak baik saja.

"Permisi, tuan muda. Apa anda sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol mendengar suara kepala pelayan Kim dari luar.

"Masuklah." balas Chanyeol. Ia lantas memberingsut duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Maaf menggangu, tuan muda. Tapi di bawah, ada namja yang tempo hari ada disini." jelas kepala pelayan.

"Maksudmu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar bingung.

"Namja yang tuan muda bawa pulang tempo hari, dia, sekarang ada di bawah, tuan muda."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Benar, tuan muda. Dia terus memaksa menemui, tuan muda."

"Suruh saja dia pulang! Katakan aku sudah tidur!" perintah Chanyeol pada kepala pelayan Kim. Ia hendak naik lagi ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi, tuan muda," kepala pelayan Kim menahan agar tuan mudanya tidak kembali tidur.

"Apalagi?" Chanyeol sedikit membentak.

"Saya tidak tahu bagaimana saya bisa mengecewakannya nanti. Ku rasa dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, tuan muda. Dia bahkan hujan-hujanan untuk sampai kemari." jelas kepala pelayan Kim dengan nada sendu.

"Dia, hujan-hujanan?" Chanyeol menatap kepala pelayan Kim tidak percaya.

"Benar, tuan muda." jawab kepala pelayan Kim dengan sebuah anggukan.

Chanyeol bergegas turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan terburu-buru menuruni tangga. "Dimana dia?" tanyanya pada kepala pelayan kim yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Di ruang tamu, tuan muda."

Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke ruang tamu dan mendapati bocah itu duduk di ruang tamu dengan bajunya yang basah. Benar-benar basah. Chanyeol tidak yakin jika ada bagian kering dari baju yang dikenakan bocah itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

Baekhyun mensejajarkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya. Melihatnya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Baekhyun menduga dia telah menggangu waktu istirahatnya.

"Aku, hanya berkunjung. Aku, dengar kau sakit. Aku, melihatmu mengeluh migrain. Aku, ingin—"

"Ingin apa?" bentak Chanyeol. Ia tidak berniat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Kakinya melangkah cepat mendekati Baekhyun, menarik tangan namja itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya.

Sebuah dentuman keras terdengar saat Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku—"

"Aku apa? Aku sudah membebaskanmu, Byun. Kenapa kau datang kemari lagi?"

"Entahlah." gumam Baekhyun. "Mungkin aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada Kyungsoo kalau aku ini berguna."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Dia temanku yang matanya bulat. Dia bersamaku saat kau menyuruhku jadi pembantumu selama sebulan."

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ketus.

Baekhyun merasakan sesak didadanya ketika mendengar nada ketus dari Chanyeol.

"Sebenenarnya sunbae-" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku merasakan sesak didadaku ketika mendengar kabar bahwa sunbae sedang sakit." lanjut Baekhyun dengan tangan kanan yang meremas dada sebelah kirinya.

Chanyeol merasa hatinya menghangat saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba bayangan Baekhyun yang memeluk Kris muncul lagi diotaknya. Ingatan itu langsung membuat moodnya berubah dengan drastis.

"Pergilah Baek!" perintah Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

"S-sunbae." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sendu.

Chanyeol hendak berbalik dan membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum sebuah tangan mungil menarik lengannya dan menariknya hingga mengahadap ke namja mungil itu. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Baekhyun tiba-tiba marik tengkuk Chanyeol dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Chanyeol dengan sedikit berjinjit.

Chanyeol hanya membelalaklan matanya menerima perlakuan dari Baekhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba, tapi Chanyeol merasa ada rasa hangat dan bahagia didalam dirinya ketika Baekhyun menciumnya. Lama kelamaan ciuman Baekhyun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut. Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut, hingga keduanya memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman itu. Chanyeol mulai membalas ciuman Baekhyun dengan melumat bibir atas Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga melingkarkan lengannya kepinggang ramping Baehyun saat lengan mungil milik Bekhyun sudah melingkar manis dilehernya.

Saat Baekhyun sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil nafas tiba-tiba Chanyeol melesatkan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengabsen setiap titik pada goa hangat milik Baekhyun tanpa ada yang terlewatkan, sesaat kemudian ciuman yang diawali oleh Baekhyun itu berubah menjadi didominasi oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol saat meras pasokan udaranya sudah menipis, Chanyeol yang mengerti hal itu melepaskan pangutan mereka dengan perasaan terpaksa. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyeka salvia yang ada dibibir Baekhyun, dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat pada bibir Baekhyun.

"M-maaf sunbae." ucap Baekhyun dengan menundukkan kepalanya menunupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat busuk.

"Maaf kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lembut sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"K-karena telah mencium sunbae dengan tiba-tiba." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah semakin memerah.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Baekhyunpun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Apa kau begitu menghawatirkanku sampai kau hujan-hujanan hanya untuk melihatku Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Baek kau kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol saat merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang sayang dingin sambil mengangkat kepala Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Iya sunbae, dingin sekali." jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu Baek."

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman lembut tapi memabukkan itu, Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun, dan sedikit menganggat namja mungil yang sudah melingkarkan lengannya pada leher jenjang Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun keranjang king size miliknya tanpa melepaskan pangutan mereka, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya dengan tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja basah milik Baekhyun, setelah semua kancing kemeja milik Baekhyun terlepas Chanyeol membuangnya dengan asal ke lantai kamarnya. Ciuman Chanyeol turun dari bibir menuju ke leher jenjang milik Baekhyun, membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan di leher putih Baekhyun, menimbulkan desahan-desahan keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Tangannya tidak dibiarkan menganggur, dengan perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru mulai melepas celana beserta underware milik Baekhyun, hingga sekarang Baekhyun full naked.

"Eughhhhh~ sunbaeehhh~" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai mengulum nipple miliknya yang sudah menegang.

Chanyeol terus melumat nipple milik Baekhyun dengan bergantian sehingga membuat Baekhyun melenguh nikmat, dan mengeluarkan desahan dengan suara indahnya. Saat dirasa sudah cukup Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya dan memandang tubuh naked milik Baekhyun dan tanda kepemilikan ditubuh Baekhyun yang dia buat.

"Kau indah." gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke sisi kanan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu sunbae, aku malu~" rengeknya dengan wajah memerah.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi menindih Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepas semua pakainan yang melekat ditubuhnya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh atletis milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat tubuh full naked dengan dada bidang dan otot perut yang mulai terbentuk di perut datar Park Chanyeol, tiba-tiba wajahnya serasa terbakar.

"S-sunbae apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja menghangatkanmu Baek." jawab Chanyeol dengan seringai diwajah tampannya.

Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol. "S-sunbae a-aku belum siap." ucap Baekhyun gugup dengan disertai rona merah diseluruh wajahnya sampai telinganya.

"Belum siap apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada seduktif sambil kembali menindih Baekhyun. Tatapan tepat pada mata Baekhyun.

"Aahhh~ s-sunbaeehhhh~" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengulum telinganya.

Chanyeol kembali menyesapi aroma Baekhyun dari ceruk leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium, menjilat, menyesap, dan menggigit leher putih Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan kissmark di leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke nipple Baekhyun mengulum, menyesap, menggigit nipple tegang milik Baekhyun lagi, tangannya tak dibiarkan meganggur, tangannya digunakan untuk memelintir dan menarik nipple Baekhyun yang satunya. Chanyeol terus mengulum nipple Baekhyun secara bergantian dengan lembut tanpa terburu-buru.

"Eunghhh~ sunbaehhh~ aahhhh~" desah Baekhyun ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatan mengulum telinga dan menciumi leher jenjang Baekhyun dan tentu saja mengulum nipple tegang milik Baekhyun setelah dia puas. Chanyeol merubah posisinya dari menindih Baekhyun menjadi berbaring disebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Kata orang dengan cara seperti ini akan lebih cepat untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuh Baek." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada lembut.

Baekhyun merona mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, ternyata pemikirannya tentang Chanyeol salah. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Chanyeol mencari kehangatan dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah Baek." ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut hitam milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Chanyeol, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, tanda bahwa dia sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Tanpa sadar senyuman tulus tercetak diwajah tampan seorang Park Chanyeol, senyuman yang selama ini pergi dari wajah Chanyeol. Pergi bersama Lana.

Detik kemudian ada sedih di mata Park Chanyeol dan senyum tulusnya berubah menjadi sebuah lengkung keterpaksaan. "Berada di dekatmu, kenapa perasaanku selalu hangat?" gumam Chanyeol sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

SunGie note : oke readers langsung baca chap 5 aja ^_^

Shiyon61 note : langsung next aja deh *cipok reader*


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Pervert Sunbae

Characters : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Rated : M

Warning : Boy x Boy/ Yaoi/ BL ; DLDR

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah sinar matahari mulai masuk kedalam sebuah kamar luar yang di huni oleh dua insan yang saling berpelukan. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mencoba membiasakan dengan sinar matahari yang telah mengganggu mimpi indahnya, Baekhyun merasakan sepasang lengan kekar Chanyeol yang masih tetap melingkar di pinggangnya. Baekhyun mencoba membalikkan badan dengan perlahan agar Chanyeol tidak terganggu. Wajah Baekhyun berada tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun terus meneliti setiap inci dari wajah Chanyeol, tanpa disadari kejadian semalam kembali teringat oleh Baekhyun, membuat rona merah muda tercetak di pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Aku tau aku tampan, kau tak perlu memandangku sampai tak berkedip seperti itu." gumam Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah yang tercetak diseluruh wajahnya, dia malu karna kegiatannya tadi diketahui oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun hanya terkekeh, tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Chanyeol memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Baekhyun, hal itu semakin membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Sunbae aku malu~" rengek Baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"Hei, Baek, apa kau ingin membangunkan adikku?" tanya Chanyeol disertai kekehan.

"Apa maksud sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kita masi naked, Baek, dan kau terus memelukku, apa kau ingin kita melakukan morning sex seperti sepasang suami istri?"

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari keadaan mereka yang masi naked langsung menjauh dari Chanyeol, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk karena malu.

"S-sunbae aku harus mandi." ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup dan langsung melesat kekamar mandi dengan membungkus tubuhnya menggunakan selimut.

"Kau sangat lucu Byun Baekhyun." kekeh Chanyeol.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidur bersama dengan keadaan naked. Hubungan mereka menjadi sangat baik, Baekhyun setiap hari diantar jemput oleh Chanyeol untuk pergi kesekolah. Rasa hangat dan nyaman selalu berada didalam hati mereka saat mereka sedang bersama, tapi tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang dapat mengartikan perasaan itu. Sering kali Baekhyun menginap dirumah Chanyeol untuk mengobati luka-luka Chanyeol karena berkelahi. Seperti saat ini Baekhyun sepulang sekolah berada didalam kamar Chanyeol sambil memegang kotak P3K ditangannya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berganti pakaian. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya pada ranjang disebelah Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun dengan perlahan memegang pipi Chanyeol yang penuh luka lebam, Baekhyun mulai mengobati luka-luka yang ada diwajah tampan Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut.

"Aww.." ringis Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengobatinya.

"Apakah sakit sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kawatir.

"Hanya sedikit nyeri, Baek." jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Jangan berkelah lagi~" rengek Baekhyun dengan nada manja.

"Kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gemas sambil mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak suka melihat sunbae berkelahi."

"Kenapa hm..?"

"Aku tidak suka melihat sunbae terluka-" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Disini rasanya sakit melihat sunbae terluka." lanjut Baekhyun dengan memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Chanyeol menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Menginaplah, Baek."

"Tapi sunbae, hyungku sedang ada di flat."

"Hahh.. baiklah." jawab Chanyeol dengan menghela nafas.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menganggat dagu Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang mengerti bahwa Chanyeol akan menciumnyapun hanya memejamkan mata bersiap menerima perlakuan manis dari sunbaenya itu. Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan wajahnya untuk mempermudah aksesnya, dengan perlahan bibir mereka telah menempel. Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasapun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan melumat bibir bagian atas Chanyeol. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut tanpa bernafsu membuat Baekhyun semakin terbuai dengan ciuman dari Chanyeol.

"Akhh.." desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung melesakkan lidah panjangnya kedalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun, mengabsen setiap inci goa hangat Baekhyun tanpa ada yang dilewatkan. Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol dengan asal pertanda bahwa dia menikmati ciuman lembut yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol saat dirasa persediaan oksigennya menipis, Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan pangutan mereka. Tapi tidakan Chanyeol tak berhenti begitu saja ciumannya turun keleher jenjang Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai mencium, menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat leher putih itu sehingga meninggalkan tanda berwarna keunguan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Baekhyun.

"Aahhhhh~ sunbaeehhh~" desah Baekhyun.

Tangan nakal Chanyeol tak dibiarkan menganggur begitu saja, tangan nakalnya mulai menelusup kedalam baju seragam milik Baekhyun, dan meraba perut datar Baekhyun dengan gerakan asal.

"Eunghhh~ sunbaeehhhh~" desah Baekhyun saat tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai mengerjai nipple tegang milik Baekhyun.

Tangan nakal Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memelintir nipple Baekhyun, sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatan membuat kissmark dileher putih Baekhyun.

"Eughh~ sunbaeehh~ sudahh malam ahh~ aku harus pulanghh emhh~" ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyunpun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kuantar." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan erat saat perjalanan keluar dari kamarnya menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir dihalaman. Mobil ferarri merah kesayangan Chanyeol itu membelah jalanan kota seoul menuju flat milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya saat sudah sampai diflat milik Baekhyun.

"S-sunbae." panggil Baekhyun lirih.

"Hmm.." jawab Chanyeol hanya dengan gumaman.

"Besok hari libur." ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Aku tau Baek, lalu?" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Besok hyung-ku akan pergi ke Busan."

"..." Chanyeol hanya mengeryitkan alisnya tanda bahwa dia tak mengerti maksud dari namja mungil dihadapannya ini.

Baekhyun yang menyadari ekspresi Chanyeolpun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Besok menginaplah di flat-ku Chanyeol sunbae." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Chanyeol yang baru mengerti maksud dari ucapan namja manisnya inipun tersenyum sangat manis dan membuat kadar ketampanannya semakin bertambah. Chanyeolpun sangat gemas dengan tingkah malu-malu Baekhyun, dia segera menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut yang selalu dapat membuat Baekhyun terbuai.

"Baiklah besok aku akan menginap." jawab Chanyeol setelah melepas ciumannya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat imut dan jangan lupakan rona merah pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Sekarang masuklah, dan langsung tidur oke." perintah Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Sunbae juga langsung pulang dan istirahat yaa~" pinta Baekhyun dengan manja.

"Hmm.." jawab Chayeol hanya dengan bergumam.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar dapat melihat Chanyeol yang ada didalam mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan sunbae, dan terimakasih." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis, dan sesat kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari flat Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam flatnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Jika gosip itu benar aku tidak masalah, Lu." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya walau dia tahu Luhan tidak melihatnya. "Lagipula, siapa yang menyukai Chanyeol sunbae? Kami hanya—hanya teman kok."

"..."

"Hm... ne, Lulu sayang. Oh, astaga maaf, Lu! Aku harus membantu Lay hyung berkemas.

Setelah mengakhiri telponnya Baekhyun membantu Lay hyungnya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk kembali ke Busan demi urusan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung apa semuanya sudah dikemas?"

"Sudah Baek hanya beberapa baju saja, di Busan hyung masi memiliki beberapa baju yanh sengaja hyung tinggalkan."

"Obat-obatan saat berada diperjalanan sudah kan, hyung?"

"Sudah, Baek, kau perhatian sekalia dengan hyung." ucap Lay sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja hyung, hanya hyung keluarga yang aku miliki sekarang." jawab Baekhyun sambil memeluk Lay.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung." ucap Baekhyun dalam dekapan Lay.

"Hyung juga sangat menyayangimu Baek." ucap Lay lembut.

"Hyung jangan telat makan ya disana."

"Hmm.."

"Jangan terlalu lelah."

"Hmm.."

"Jangan tidur larut malam."

"Hei hei sebenarnya siapa disini yang berperan menjadi hyung, Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa idiot untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari hyungnya.

Sesaat kemudian taksi yang sudah dipesan Lay datang untuk membawanya menuju badara. Baekhyun membantu Lay untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam taksi.

"Baek, berhati-hatilah jangan buat hyung khawatir oke!" perintah Lay dengan nada lembut.

"Siap, hyung." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, hyung berangkat dulu Baek, annyeong~" ucap Lay sambil masuk kedalam taksi.

"Annyeong hyung~" ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Taksi yang dinaiki Lay akhirnya berjalan menjauhi flat milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun terus melambaikan tangannya sampai taksi yang dinaiki hyungnya tak nampak. Setelah taksi yang dinaiki hyungnya tak nampak Baekhyun berjalan santai memasuki flat-nya. Baekhyun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disofa sambil menonton tv.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, ternyata tanpa disadari Baekhyun tadi tertidur saat melihat tv. Saat menyadari hari sudah sore Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah 15 menit Baekhyun sudah bersih dengan pakaian santainya, saat Baekhyun akan memulai memasak untuk makan malamnya dia mendengar seseorang memencet bel flatnya. Baekhyun bergegas membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Saat pintu sudah dibuka tampaklah seorang namja tinggi nan tampan sedang tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Chanyeol sunbae." gumam Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baek, bukankan kau memintaku untuk menginap hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Ne, sunbae, masuklah."

Chanyeol masuk kedalam flat sederhana milik Baekhyun, lalu dia mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tv. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya dan menuju kearah dapur, Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menyusul Baekhyun menuju dapur, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang berkutat dengan berbagai macam sayuran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hmm..?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam sunbae ahhh~" satu desahan lolos dari bibir tipis Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sedang menciumi leher jejang Chanyeol.

"S-sunbaeehh hentikann~ aku harus membuat makan malam untuk kita eungh~" ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

"Hahh.. baiklah." Chanyeol dengan sangat terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya (?).

"Sunbae duduk disana saja." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk meja makan.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dengan tetap memperhatikan apa yang Baekhyun kerjakan. Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka, pandangan Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun. Setelah menunggu 30 menit akhirnya Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan makan malam untuk mereka berdua, dengan perlahan dia menyusun semua makanan yang telah ia buat di meja makan, tak lupa Baekhyun juga mengambilkan nasi untuk Chanyeol. Makan malam mereka berlangsung dengan hening, hanya suara garpu, sendok, dan piring yang terdengar. Setelah makan Baekhyun membersihkan bekas makanan mereka dan mencucinya, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk menunggu Baekhyun sambil menonton acara di tv. Baekhyun yang sudah selesai membersihkan bekas makanan mereka pun menyusul Chanyeol diruang tv, dia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Chanyel. Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah duduk disebelahnyapun dengan segera memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Tindakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Baek? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan warna wajah Baekhyun.

"T-tidak sunbae, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Hmm.."

"Sunbae boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya apa Baek?"

"Kenapa dirumah sunbae sangat sepi, kemana orang tua sunbae?"

"Apa kau bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadiku Baek?"

"Kurasa iya."

Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi tidur dipaha Baekhyun.

"Orang tuaku seorang pebisnis, Baek, mereka tak pernah berada dirumah, mereka selalu pergi keluar negri. Mereka hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam satu tahun."

"Apa sunbae tak merasa kesepian?"

"Tentu saja, Baek, mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkanku menjadi sepeti ini-" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi masi ada sahabat-sahabatku, ada kris, kai, sehun, dan sekarang ada kau." ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Karena sekarang ada aku jadi jangan berkelahi lagi sunbae."

"..." Chanyeol menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak suka melihat sunbae berkelahi-" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat sunbae terluka, karena disini rasanya sakit saat melihat sunbae terluka." ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

Chanyeol tertegun saat mendengar ucapan dari Baekhyun, tiba-tiba hatinya merasa hangat dan damai, perasaan yang telah lama hilang dari dalam dirinya, kini kembali karena seorang namja manis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengulas senyum manis, sangat manis bahkan, semakin menambah kadar ketampanan dari seorang penguasa sekolah. Baekhyun tertegun melihat senyuman manis Chanyeol, tanpa dia sadari kepalanya mulai menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol yang berada dipangkuannya. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Baekhyun dengan melumat bibir atas Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya. Baekhyun melepas pangutan mereka saat dirasa pasokan oksigen mereka sudah semakin menipis, dia menghapus jejak salvia yang berada dibibirnya dan dia tak lupa membersihkan jejak salvia yang ada dibibir Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan wajah memerah sampai telinga.

"Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya Baek."

"Sunbae mau tanya apa?"

"Kemana orang tuamu? Kenapa kau tinggal diflat ini hanya dengan hyungmu?"

"Aku tinggal diflat sederhana ini karena aku hanya berasal dari keluarga bisa sunbae, aku tidak seperti sunbae dan teman-teman sunbae, orang tuaku juga sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil karena kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu hanya hyungku yang aku punya, Lay hyung selalu bekerja keras untuk dapat menghidupiku, sekarang hyung juga harus sering bekerja di Busan jadi aku sering tinggal sendirian diflat, tapi terkadang Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung menemaniku saat aku sendirian, saat liburpun aku sering kerumah Kyungsoo untuk makan masakannya." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Chanyeol yang merasa telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah segera bangkit dari tidurnya, dia duduk menghadap Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, dia juga membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang, sesekali dia juga menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan erat, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol mencari kehangatan yang beberapa hari ini membuatnya merasa nyaman. Keduanya terlarut dalam kehangatan mereka, Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Saat Baekhyun sudah berada dipangkuannya Chanyeol meregangkan pelukan mereka menarik wajah Baekhyun dan memulai ciuman lembut dibibir Baekhyun, bibir yanh sudah menjadi candu tersendiri untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Ciuman lembut mereka lama kelamaan menjadi sangat bergairah saat Chanyeol mulai mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bergulat, salvia turun dari mulut sampai leher jenjang Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Baekhyun koala style tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu kamar menggunakan kakinya, dan membaringkan Baekhyun diranjangnya, semua itu dia lakukan tanpa melepas pangutan mereka. Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dan terus menciumnya, Baekhyun yang merasa persediaan oksigennya habis memukul dada Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol menyudahi pangutan bibir mereka dan menatap wajah merona Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat manis, Baek."

"Sunbae aku ini namja." ucap Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa gemas mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kau milikku Baek." ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun.

"Eungghhh~ sunbaehh~" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai membuat kissmark pada leher jenjang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjadi tuli saat mendengar desahan merdu dari bibir Baekhyun, dia mulai melepas pakaian Baekhyun dengan tidak terburu-buru dan membuang seluruh pakaian dan underware Baekhyun secara asal sehingga menampilkan tubuh naked Baekhyun yang sangat mulus.

"Aahhh~ sunbaeehhh~ hentikann eughh~" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol membelai junior Baekhyun yang sudah polos. Junior yang tidak lebih besar dari miliknya. Mungkin tiga perempatnya, Chanyeol masih sempat mengira-ngira. Chanyeol menggenggam junior Baekhyun dan mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo tetap.

"Ahhh~ ahhh~ sunbaeehhh~ eunggghh~" desah Baekhyun saat dia merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol sudah semakin tuli mendengarkan desahan Baekhyun yang sangat merdu, dia mulai memasukkan junior Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya, kemudian dia menghisap dan meberi gigitan-gigitan kecil pada kepala junior Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memuaskan junior Baekhyun.

"Ahhh~ ahh~ sunbaehhh ahhh~ ini nikmat~ ahhh~" rancau Baekhyun yang mulai dibutakan oleh nafsu.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan maju mundur kepalanya, dan sesekali menghisap kuat junior milik Baekhyun. Junior Baekhyun terasa berkedut dengan kuat didalam mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tau Baekhyun akan orgasme menghisap kepala junior Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Aaahhhhhhh~" desah Baekhyun saat sudah sampai pada titik kenikmatannya.

Chanyeol menelan sebagian sperma yang Baekhyun keluarkan, lalu dia merangkak naik ke atas Baekhyun dan memulai ciuman dengan Baekhyun, dia juga membagi sperma yang ada dimulutnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Hah.. hah.." Baekhyun terengah-engah setelah orgasme pertamanya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya dan meletakkannya dinakas sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengusap peluh yang ada dipelipis Baekhyun.

"Sekarang gantian, Baek." ucap Chanyeol seduktif sambil mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan padamu." ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi wajah Baekhyun.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menindih Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Chanyeol, saat semuanya sudah terlepas Baekhyun dapat melihat tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol yang sangat altletis, Baekhyun merona, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai turun untuk melepas celana yang Chanyeol kenakan, Baekhyun melepas dengan tangan gemetar mulai dari celana sampai underware yang Chanyeol gunakan. Saat underware Chayeol sudah terlepas Baekhyun tertegun melihat benda panjang, besar, tegang dengan urat menonjol milil Park Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun menjadi merah padam sampai ketelinganya. Byun Baekhyun, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat penis orang lain.

"Kenapa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif.

"Kenapa punya sunbae besar sekali? Apakah ini cukup untuk masuk ke mulutku?" tanya Baekhyun kelewat polos.

"Bagaimana kita tau kalau tak dicoba Baek?" jawab Chanyeol dengan seringai diwajah tampannya.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis tegang milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai memasukkan penis besar milik Chanyeol kedalam mulut kecilnya, dan benar saja penis Chanyeol hanya mampu masuk setengah kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, dengan menghisap dan memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil pada penis besar milik Chanyeol.

"Oohh Baek terus ahhh~ mulutmu sangat hangat ahhh~ kauhh membuakuhh~ gilaa Baek terussshhh~" rancau Chanyeol tak karuan saat penisnya berada di dalam mulut hangat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan ragu memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan menghisap kuat penis milik Chanyeol.

"Aahhh~ Baek lebih cepat ahhh~" rancau Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun mempercepat gerakannya dan tangannya tanpa disadari telah memainkan twinceball milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun melakuakan hal itu selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

"Ahhhhhhhh Baek~" desah panjang Chanyeol saat orgasme pertamanya.

Baekhyun menelan sperma yang Chanyeol keluarkan, karna sangat banyak sperma itu sampai menetes keleher jenjang Baekhyun. Setelah sesesai menikmati orgasmenya Chanyeol dengan sigap membalikkan posisi Baekhyun menjadi telentang di bawahnya. Chanyeol menjilat sisa sperma yang ada dibibir dan dileher jenjang Baekhyun.

"Baek kau milikku, kau tau." ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"Ahhh~ iyaahh akuhh tauhh Chanyeol sunbaehh~" jawab Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun menuju nipple tegang milik Baekhyun dia menghisap, mengulum, menggigit, dan mejilat nipple tegang Baekhyun.

"Aahhh~ Chanyeol sunbae ini nikmat ahhh~" desah Baekhyun dengan sedikit mejambak rambut belakang Chanyeol menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Tangan nakal Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, tangan nakalnya merambat turun mencari-cari manhole milik Baekhyun, saat sudah menemukannya Chanyeol dengan perlahan memasukkan satu jari panjangnya ke dalam manhole Baekhyun.

"Akhhh, sakit sunbae." rengek Baekhyun dengan mata tertutup.

"Tahanlah, Baek, apa sesakit itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat Baekhyun kesakitan akhirnya membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut, dia bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Saat Baekhyun sudah mulai membalas ciumannya, tangan nakal Chanyeol kembali beraksi. Dia memaju mundurkan jarinya yang ada didalam manhole milik Baekhyun dengan tempo tetap.

"Ahhh~ ahhh~" desah Baekhyun saat merasakan kenikmatan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan Baekhyun menambah satu jari lagi kedalam manhole Baekhyun, dan mulai menggerakkannya dengan tempo tetap.

"Ahhh~ sunbaee lebih dalam ahhh~ eughhh~" rancau Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati kegiatannya tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering menandakan ada telfon masuk.

"Sunbaehhh ahhh~ ponselmuhh~ berbunyi eughh~" ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

"Biarkan saja Baek." ucap Chanyeol dengan tetap mengulum nipple Baekhyun.

"Angkat sunbaehh ahh~ siapa tau itu pentinghhh ahh~"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Sunbaeehhh eughh~ angkat ahhh~ ppallihhh~" ucap Baekhyun dengan mengangkat kepala Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Dalam hati Chanyeol mengutuk siapa saja yang mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat telfonnya dan menempelkan ditelinga lebarnya. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya karna kegiatan panasnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Halo." ucap Chanyeol ketus.

"Ne."

"..." Chanyeol menyatukan alisnya mendengar penjelasan dari penelepon.

"MWO? Benarkah? Dia sudah sadar?" Chanyeol membelakan matanya.

"..."

"Aku akan segera kesana." Ia turun dari ranjang dan memungut pakaian-pakaiannya.

"..."

"Kemana lagi? Amerika."

Baekhyun tertegun.

Ia hanya memandangi Chanyeol yang buru-buru masuk kamar mandi kemudian terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam.

Tiba-tiba perasaannya buruk.

_Amerika?_

_Untuk apa?_

_Siapa yang sudah sadar?_

_Aku melihat senyuman lebar di bibirnya dan mata berkilat bahagia. Ini pertama kali senyum bahagianya menyakiti hatiku._

_Kenapa?_

_Aku pun tidak bertanya saat dia pergi begitu saja. Tanpa penjelasan. Meninggalkanku dengan sebuah senyum tipis dan kecupan di dahi. Dia mengatakan, "Aku minta maaf, Baek." matanya berubah sedih memandangku._

_Sebagian dariku ingin tahu tapi sebagian lagi menolak untuk tahu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan : tolong jangan pergi, Chanyeol-ah._

_Tapi aku hanya menangis. Tadi sore aku dengar sesuatu dari Luhan. Tentang gosip lama yang tersebar sebelum kami masuk Hansan. Tentang Chanyeol dan_

_kekasihnya Lana._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

SunGie note : Hai, readers apa ada yang galau karena tlp? Jangan galau kalau Tuhan berkehendak oneday kalian bisa nonton tlp. Baidewai kami juga nggak nonton :D

Dan readers aku mau minta maaf kalau ff-nya nggak sesuai harapan :'(

Mungkin Shiyon juga nggak tahu beberapa hal tentang ini :D

Jujur awalnya aku nggak mikir soal plot, konflik, apapun dari ff ini. Aku cuma niat bantuin Shiyon yang punya ide bikin awalan aja karena aku pikir Shiyon punya plotnya sendiri.

Aku merasa bersalah karena baru sadar soal plot yang nggak jelas saat udah selesai chap 3 dan mulai ngusulin plot sampe end ke Shiyon. Chap 4 aku nulis sebuah paragraf dengan banyak kata 'tiba-tiba' yang terjadi dalam hidup baekhyun, itu aku baru sadar tentang plot dan konflik.

Eh, aku udah banyak bacot. Oke gitu aja readers.

Shiyon61 note : annyeong~ sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya sama reader soal cerita absurd ini, tapi udah dibenahi berkat bantuan SunGie *goyang pinggul bareng chanbaek*.

Ohh iya makasih buat yang masi setia ngikutin cerita absurd gak jelas ini, makasih buat yang udah ngereview, review kalian bener-bener bikin semangat beneran deh. Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau baca cerita ini *cipok reader atu-atu*.

Tetep review yaaa~ , see you next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Pervert Sunbae

Characters : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Rated : T

Warning : Boy x Boy/ Yaoi/ BL ; DLDR

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Cinta. Apa itu cinta? Dan bagaimana kamu tahu itu cinta. Jika kamu bertanya pada orang-orang atau mesin pencarian seperti google, kamu akan mendapatkan banyak sekali jawaban. Untuk beberapa kata-kata bijak mungkin kamu akan membatin: "Benar juga." Atau akan meng-copy-nya menjadi status di media sosial. Dan jika kamu berminat bertanya pada Baekhyun dia akan menjawab dengan senyum manis dengan mata yg tinggal segaris lengkung sebagai permulaan, saat itu kamu akan merasa tahu apa itu cinta dan membatin: "oh, cinta adalah senyum manis Baekhyun." Kamu akan ikut tersenyum. Well, siapa sih yang bisa menolak senyum manis dari bibir maroon si baby flawless Baekhyun? Setelah senyum itu dia akan menggantinya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan pandangan menerawang ke depan. Dia sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak pandai menjelaskan tentang hal ini tapi akan aku coba."

Baekhyun memberi jeda.

"Kurasa ketika aku merasa begitu berharga jika bersama seseorang dan meski melewati waktu yang membosankan tanpa melakukan apapun, akan menjadi waktu yang menyenangkan karena keberadaannya." begitu katanya. "Tapi jika lama-lama dalam keadaan begitu juga pasti akan bosan sih." Tambahnya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Jadi apa kau mencintai... em... orang itu?" Luhan bertanya ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya takut menyakiti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Luhan antara lega dan tidak percaya. "Entahlah, Lu."

"Aku memang merasa begitu saat Chanyeol melihatku, ya, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak merasa berharga jika orang seperti Chanyeol melihatmu terlebih selama hari demi hari aku merasa dia seperti menginginkanku, tapi saat dia pergi begitu saja waktu itu..." Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam. "Sakit sekali. Seperti tidak ada harga diri. Jadi, entahlah, Lu, lagipula dia sudah punya—kekasih."

Ada rona merah di mata Baekhyun yang mengkilat karena air mata. Tapi Baekhyun tidak seperti tubuhnya yang mungil dan rapuh. Dia tidak mau menangis di kantin sekolah. Orang-orang pasti akan membicarakannya. Sebagian akan berasumsi dan menghubungkannya dengan kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi satu hal yang sebenarnya fakta itu, ia lahir diantara para pengossip. Sungguh tidak baik.

"Baek, jangan menangis, maaf, aku..." Luhan jadi tidak enak hati.

"Uri Baekhyun adalah orang yang kuat. Benarkan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

Ada kalanya secara tidak sengaja temanmu menyakitimu, melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau sukai, dan membuatmu terjebak dalam masalah. Baekhyun mencoba menyadari bahwa dia pasti juga pernah melakukan hal itu. Tapi hal yang penting adalah kejadian menyenangkan sering terjadi ketika bersama mereka.

Para siswa mulai bergerombol keluar pelataran sekolah. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam selaras dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum canggung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menangis?" katanya sambil menempelkan tangan kanannya di dada. "Ayolah, Byun Baekhyun. Lupakan."

"Baekhyun?"

Namja mungil menarik napas tertahan. Ia mendengar suara 'orang itu'. _Ah, mungkin salah dengar. _Baekhyun melanjutkan melangkah.

"Baekhyun-ah. Tunggu!"

Baekhyun merasakan jari-jari panjang meraih pergelangan tangannya kemudian badannya berbalik dengan sebuah tarikan. Mata Baekhyun membulat saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepannya.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menggeleng. "Ti-tidak."

Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu memundurkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi waspada sebagai respon. "Aku tahu, kau terkejutkan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku mau memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Lana." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Ah, bukan Lana mobilku, tapi Han Lana."

Baekhyun terkejut dalam diamnya. Tidak tahu terbuat dari apa otak Park Chanyeol atau dia tidak memiliki perasaan. Mungkin perasaan yang selama ini hanya milik Baekhyun saja. Selama waktu berlalu yang dia lewati bersama Chanyeol. Laki-laki mungil, adik Lay itu merasa benar-benar bodoh beranggapan jika Chanyeol, mungkin saja... mungkin saja—mencintainya. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol dengan tidak berperasaan malah memperkenalkannya pada Han Lana, kekasihnya? Dia hanya diam untuk lima detik sebelum Chanyeol bertanya kembali.

"Baek?" Baekhyun mendengar ada nada khawatir.

"Sunbae," panggil Baekhyun lirih. "Gomawoyo." katanya.

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Baekhyun lebih dulu melanjutkan.

"Gomawo, sudah kembali setelah membolos sekolah selama 6 hari." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat mengusak surai hitam lembut Baekhyun. Namja yang lebih kecil itu menunduk. Menyembunyikan kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau berterimakasih, eoh? Harusnya aku minta maaf karena—karena meninggalkanmu waktu itu."

Chanyeol memberi jeda. Menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang sedih.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Tegasnya. "Lana. Dia sudah 1 tahun 3 bulan di rawat di Amerika. Kau tahu? Ternyata Dia sudah sadar semenjak seminggu yang lalu, dia benar-benar bodoh tidak langsung memberitahuku. Iya, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sekenanya sambil mengangguk. "Tapi bukankah sekarang melegakan?"

"Benar. Sekarang ayo ikut aku ke rumah sakit! Aku meminta Lana dipindahkan ke Seoul." Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Dia berusaha mempertahankan posisi berdirinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mianhae, sunbae, tapi apa bisa jika kau pergi sendiri saja?"

"Sendiri?" Chanyeol mengulangi.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama waktu telah berjalan. Terkadang aku ingin menghitungnya tapi aku takut. Aku takut jika waktu sebulan semakin sedikit. Hingga akhirnya semua berakhir dan aku menghilang dari ingatanmu. Tapi ternyata aku dan kau-" Baekhyun menberi jeda pada kalimatnya "tadinya aku kira hubungan kita berjalan dengan baik tapi sebenarnya tidak kemana-mana, hanya jalan ditempat. Mianhae sunbae, aku merepotkan ya? Sunbae sudah melepaskanku tapi aku kembali."

Baekhyun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya lagi. Chanyeol diam menunggu.

"Sunbae, aku berharap sunbae mau melepaskan aku lagi. Mianhae selama ini aku hanya merepotkan, jeongmal mianhae."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk minta maaf. Kemudian hendak beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya, menangkup kedua bagian pipinya dengan tangan besarnya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Mata Baekhyun kembali membulat. Sebagian besar siswa yang menyadari kejadian itu ikut membeku.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui soal Lana. Dia itu anak dari adik ibuku."

Aroma obat. Warna putih. Dokter. Suster. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di rumah sakit. Duduk di kursi di luar kamar rawat inap.

"Sayang sekali Lana sedang tidur." Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi di luar kamar rawat inap. Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi kebingungannya.

"Mau bertanya?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Gosip itu. Lana. Kekasih. Adik. Kau. Aku tidak mengerti." Baekhyun langsung bertanya setelah detik Chanyeol selesai berbicara.

"Enam tahun yang lalu, orang tua Lana meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Saat itu usia Lana masih 5 tahun. Eomma memutuskan merawat Lana. Orang-orang tahu aku menamai ferrariku dengan nama Lana. Beberapa berpikir itu nama pacarku, beberapa juga menyangkal. Aku tidak terlalu perduli, aku bukanlah seorang artis yang perlu klarifikasi dan konfirmasi ini itu."

"Jadi, kau belum punya pacar?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata berbinar dan seulas senyum dibibirnya. Berharap Chanyeol berkata "iya" atau apapun yang membenarkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa? Siapa bilang? Jangan buru-buru menarik kesimpulan. Lana bukan pacarku, bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki pacar. Dasar bodoh." Chanyeol mencibir. "Kau harusnya tidak bertanya seperti itu di depan wajah tampanku."

Baekhyun mendengus. Hatinya jatuh lagi. Ditambah orang ini masih saja over confidence.

Baekhyun kemudian diam. Chanyeol jadi ikut diam. Keduanya masih diam untuk 5 menit sampai Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Pacarku masih tidak mau bertemu Lana?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bertanya. Namja yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat sambil memasuki ruangan dimana Lana dirawat.

CKLEK

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, Chanyeol dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya dan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kebingungan atas ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Oppa~" panggil Lana dengan semangat dan mata berbinar.

"Hai Lana." ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut kepada Lana, sambil terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Oppa, apakah dia Baekhyun oppa yang selama ini selalu oppa ceritakan kepadaku?" tanya Lana sambil mengamati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat Lana mengetahui namanya, _bagaimana dia mengetahui namaku?_ batin Baekhyun.

"Iya, ini dia Baekhyun yang sering aku ceritakan kepadamu, dan dia sekarang sedang salah paham tentang hubungan kita." ucap Chanyeol dengan kekehan kecil.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun oppa, Chanyeollie oppa hanya menyukai Baekhyun oppa seorang." ucap Lana dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa malu atas godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Lana, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa genggaman tangan Baekhyun yanh menguatpun tersenyum manis, dan mengusap-usap tangan Baekhyun yang ada di genggamannya.

"Lihat oppa wajah Baekhyun oppa memerah, kyaaa~ nomu kyeoptaaa~"

"Jangan terus menggodanya Lana, kau membuat wajahnya semakin memerah, lihatlah sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus." Chanyeol ikut menggoda Baekhyun karena dia suka dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hentikan sunbae!" ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih tapi masi bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol dan Lana.

Akhirnya hari itu dilewati Baekhyun dengan mendengar semua cerita dari Lana, mulai dari saat Lana diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Park, dan kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol dan bagaimana kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Terkadang wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah merona karena malu dengan godaan yang dilontarkan Lana kepadanya. Lana juga menceritakan bagaimana Chanyeol selalu bercerita tentang Baekhyun saat dia sampai di Amerika, dan betapa bersemangatnya Chanyeol untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun kepadanya.

Tanpa disadari hari sudah beranjak malam, matahari sudah menghilang dan digantikan oleh bulan. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Baek, ayo kuantar pulang, ini sudah malam, dan Lana sepertinya juga butuh istirahat." ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kenapa pulang oppa~" rengekan Lana.

"Kau harus istirahat Lana, dan besok aku juga harus sekolah." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada lembut.

"Tapi aku masi ingin oppa disini, ayolahhh~"

"Lana Baekhyun juga harus beristirahat, dia masi harus sekolah besok." ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas, tapi tetap dengan nada lembut.

"Baekhyun oppa~" rengek Lana dengan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya.

"Chanyeol sunbae." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Chanyeol yang mengerti ekspresi Baekhyun bahwa dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Lana.

"Bagaimana kalau besok aku dan Baekhyun akan kesini lagi untuk menemanimu? Tapi sekarang biarkan Baekhyun pulang untuk beristirahat." saran Chanyeol kepada Lana.

Lana sedikit berpikir dan akhirnya berucap, "Baiklah, tapi oppa harus janji besok akan kesini lagi." ucap Lana sambil mengacungkan jarin kelingkingnya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mebalas Lana dengan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan Lana sambil berucap, "Oppa berjanji~" dengan senyum yang sangat manis diwajahnya.

"Baiklah oppa boleh pulang." ucap Lana dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kau harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh." ucap Chanyeol sambil membenahi selimut Lana. "Selamat tidur uri dongsaeng~" lanjut Chanyeol sambil memberikan kecupan dikening Lana.

"Semoga cepat sembuh~" ucap Baekhyun disertai kecupan dikening Lana.

Selama perjalanan pulang Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya karena teringat kejadian tadi sambil memainkan ujung baju seragamnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari adanya rona merah dipipi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan flat milik Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah sampai Baek."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan indahnya karena suara bass milik Chanyeol, "I-iya sunbae~" ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

Hening. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun semakin merona dengan perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol.

"S-sunbae~" panggil Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"Hmm"

"Lay hyung tidak ada dirumah." ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Lalu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Sunbae tidak mau masuk sebentar?"

"Apa kau ingin aku mampir?" bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"I-iya." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang semakin merona. "eh, aku cuma bertanya kok."

"Kenapa kau ingin aku mampir?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

"I-itu karena-" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, "karena ini sudah malam." lanjut Baekhyun saat sudah menemukan alasan.

Chanyeol yang tau bahwa Baekhyun hanya beralasan akhirnya mengalah, karna sebenarnya dia memang masi ingin berduaan dengan Baekhyun, dia masi ingin meluapkan semua kerinduannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku akan mampir." ucap Chanyeol disertai kecupan singkat dibibir Baekhyun, yang sukses membuat sipemilik merona hebat.

Disinilah sekarang mereka berdua, duduk bersebelahan disebuah sofa diruang tengah flat milik Baekhyun. Hening dan canggung, suasana itu yang sekarang tercipta diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak betah dengan suasana inipun akhirnya buka suara.

"Baek." panggil Chanyeol.

"I-iya sunbae, ada apa?"

"Apa kau mengajakku untuk mampir hanya untuk mendiamkanku seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bahwa dia bingung.

"Hah.." Chanyeol menghela nafas, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya, "apa kau tidak merindukanku Baek?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat ia rindukan.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun, "Aku mencintaimu Baek." ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi kecupan pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasakan baju bagian dadanya basah dan tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar, serta sama terdengar isakan dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau menangis Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada kawatir.

"Aku.. hiks.. aku takut sunbae meninggalkanku lagi.. hiks.." Ucap Baekhyun disela tangisannya.

"Tidak Baek, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi aku janji Baek, jangan menangis, kau membuat hatiku sakit dengan mendengar tangisanmu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat wajah Baekhyun, dan menghapus air mata milik Baekhyun yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Jangan menagis Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Kumohon~" ucapnya lagi sambil menegecup bibir Baekhyun disertadi dengan sedikit lumatan lembut dibibir yang sayang dirindukan oleh Chanyeol.

"S-sunbae~"

"Hmm.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi~" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya kepada leher jenjang Chanyeol.

"Emm.. itu tergantung Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun mengeryit tanda dia tak mengerti.

"Tergantung apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Baekhyun merona mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah tampan milik Chanyeol, dengan perlahan dia mengeliminasi jarak anatara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan kedua belah bibir itu telah bertemu, awalnya hanya saling menempel, tapi Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mulai mengulum bibir bawah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum disela ciumannya, dia mengimbangi Baekhyun dengan mengulum bibir bagian atas Baekhyun. Ciuman mereka berbeda, ciuman mereka sangat tulus tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun, dan yang membuat ciuman mereka berbeda adalah karna mereka sudah sama-sama menyadari perasaan mereka masing masing. Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka, dan kembali kedalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baek aku bertanya apakah kau mencintaiku? Bukan memintamu untuk menciumku." Goda Chanyeol.

"Itu tadi adalah jawabanku sunbae~" rengek Baekhyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kau belum mejawabku Baek, jawab aku!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sunbae." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"Apa Baek? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Bohong, Chanyeol jelas-jelas dapat mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu sunbae~"

"Baek bicaralah yang keras, aku tidak dapat mendengarmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar menghadap padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu sunbae, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kesal karena terus digoda oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat lucu saat seperti ini Baek." Ucap Chanyeol disertai kekehan.

"Sunbae~" rengekan manja dari Baekhyun.

"Iya aku tau Baek, tapi kau perlu tau satu hal, bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Lebih?" tanya Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban. "Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi. Untuk kali ini dia memang membutuhkan jawaban.

"Kau. Senyummu."

"Jawabanmu pasaran, sunbae. Sesederhana itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. "Sederhana lebih baik. Memang kau mau hubungan kita menjadi rumit?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Baekhyun dengan gelengan cepat.

Malam itu dihabiskan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan saling melepas rindu, dan saling berpelukan semalaman, tentu saja dengan status baru mereka. Yaitu menjadi "sepasang kekasih".

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

SunGie a/n : Salam Exo-L! Cuma mau bilang yehet udah bisa lanjut ~(•o•~) (~^o^)~ \(^0^)/ makasih buat reader yg masih mau baca dan review ^.^)b kalian memang good~

Shiyon61 a/n : we back back again~ yey akhirnya bisa lanjutin ni cerita, setelah sekian lama fell chanbaek ilang, lenyap, hancur tak bersisa. Makasih buat yang masi setia nunggu ni cerita, makasih buat yang udah mau ngereview, makasih buat yang ngingetin buat lanjutin ini cerita, makasiiihhh semuanyaaa~ *cipok reader*

See you next chapter, jangan lupa review-nya *puppye eyes*


End file.
